We Found Love
by UConfuseMe
Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok since a lot of Bamon fans have been jumping onto the Klonnie bandwagon I feel like I need a Klaus/Bonnie too! So I decided to base it on the Rihanna video & song "We Found Love" because that video has a lot of great points about an unhealthy relationship being like a drug._

**Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon**

* * *

><p>We Found Love<p>

_"It's like you're screaming and no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important that without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts; you feel hopeless like nothing can save you and when its over and its gone you almost wish that you can have all that bad stuff back so that you could have the good"_

"Bonnie?"

Red and puffy hazel eyes looked up and spotted her best friend's little brother Jeremy Gilbert staring at her from the doorway. He stood right behind the threshold, afraid to enter the room any more than he should. He knew she was not in the state of mind to have any visitors, especially him seeing as he was the first real relationship she's ever been in. He sighed as she continued to stare at him in a dazed state.

"May I...?" He asked, gesturing towards the bed she was sitting on. When she didn't reply he slowly entered the room but kept his distance from her. "We're worried...you haven't spoken to any of us since you returned. Damon...he..." He saw her flinch at the mention of Damon Salvatore, her ex and first ever real love. "He's going crazy right now, Bonnie...you gotta know that he still..."

"_Stop_." She said sharply, her eyes darkening in anger as Jeremy began to talk about something she was not ready to discuss. "Get out." He stared at her in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he searched for the right words. "Get out now!" She repeated her tone angrier. When he wouldn't move she jumped to her feet and roughly grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing him up against the wall as he gasped at her strength. "I could kill you in a second, Gilbert...don't you ever come in here and try and talk to me about shit that got me into this mess. That same shit that killed..." She stopped, feeling her heart ache in pain as she remembered all she went through.

"Bonnie!" Soon she was pulled off Jeremy and held back as her two best friends rushed into the room. The blonde one, Caroline, held her back with her vampire strength while her brunette friend examined her little brother with worry. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline asked as she attempted to stare in her friend's eyes, but Bonnie avoided her gaze.

"No...don't...it was my mistake." Jeremy said as he held a hand up to the two other women in the room. "I just got her mistaken with the Bonnie Bennett we all grew up and loved..."

"Fuck you!" Bonnie spat. She pushed Caroline away and crossed her arms as everyone stared at her in shock.

Elena frowned and went over to try and hug her friend until she felt someone grab her arm and pull her back. She looked up to see Damon by her side, his light eyes on Bonnie. "Da-"

"Leave. All of you." He ordered. He didn't have to tell Jeremy twice. The younger Gilbert quickly fled the room but Caroline and Elena were more reluctant. "I said leave." He repeated, his eyes going dark as veins formed around his eyes.

The two females stared at him before the blonde stepped forward towards him. "That doesn't scare me!" Caroline replied, her demonic eyes coming out too as she stood up to the elder vampire.

"Me either!" Elena chimed in. "Bonnie is our best friend and she's going through something rough right now and I refuse to just leave her here alone..."

"LEAVE!" He shouted, causing the two girls to jump. Bonnie remained silent as she stared angrily at her ex. It took a minute, but soon her friends were exiting the room; leaving her with the source of her pain. Damon closed and locked the door behind him before turning to the Bennett witch, "You are fucking insane, you know that?"

"Oh really? Coming from you that's a fucking compliment!"

"What the is _wrong_ with you?" He asked, looking at her with disgust and confusion. "We spent these months looking for you to find out you were out fucking Klaus! The hybrid dick from Hell? You must be crazy because the Bonnie Bennett I knew...the one I loved..."

"That girl is dead!" She shouted, causing the lights in the room to flicker. "She died a long time ago, _baby_. It's time you moved on! I did..." She didn't get to finish. Soon Damon was on her, his hand grasping her neck as he threw her on the bed and glared down at her with his fangs showing. She didn't fight him, she just laid there and watched as his face fully transformed.

"Klaus is _not_ your fucking boyfriend! He is a sadistic murderer and our enemy! He wants all of your friends dead!" He growled as Bonnie continued to stare up at him with cold eyes. "You are never going to see him again! Do you hear me?"

She laughed at him, "I left him, remember? It's not like you guys came and found me. Leaving Klaus was my choice! I know who he is and what he's capable of..." She pushed him off her so she could sit up on the bed, "But if you're telling me to stop loving the man who helped me find myself then you're shit outta luck, Salvatore!"

Damon watched in anger as Bonnie got up and stormed out the room, leaving him by himself to take in all her words.

* * *

><p><strong>3 months earlier...<strong>

Bonnie sat and smiled along with her friends as they watched Elena reunite with Stefan. The brunette was beyond ecstatic as her boyfriend held her in his arms and swung her around, everyone around them laughing and cheering at the happy reunion. Having Stefan Salvatore back in Mystic Falls after all that happened without him was like a breath of fresh air. Damon held down the fort but Stefan was the more tame one when it came to his emotions. Though he was forced to leave with Klaus for awhile he came back with the same look of love he held dear for Elena still on his face; it was like nothing ever changed.

An arm wrapped around her, breaking her out of her thoughts as she came face to face with her boyfriend's smug grin. "Now isn't that a sight to just melt my cold, undead heart?" He asked as he tilted his head towards his brother and Bonnie's best friend who shared another passionate kiss.

Bonnie smirked, "Yeah...hey, maybe you should run off with a psychotic Original hybrid and come back so maybe I can get some mushy emotional crap like that from you!" She suggested as he gave her a look of disgust that made her laugh. "I'm just playing, babe, I like your unromanticness!"

Damon looked offended, "Hey! I am very romantic! Remember that time that I went out and bought that vibrating bed and covered it with roses! Not to mention I bought you that nice bottle of champagne and we had those strawberries..."

"You got me drunk and took advantage of me! How is that even romantic?" The witch exclaimed causing some of her friends to stare at them. "You don't do anything nice unless you get sex out of it!"

"What's romance without sex? That's like drinking blood from a dog...no offence, Stefan." He added quickly as he saw his brother glare at him. But Bonnie was not amused. "Fine!" He threw his arms up in defeat, "You want romance? I'll give you romance. Be at my house tonight at 10...I'll show you how romantic Damon Salvatore can be!" He got up and glared at his now excited girlfriend. "All this competing with Stefan again...soon you're gonna want me to be all broody and boring all the time too!"

"Never that, Damon!" Bonnie replied happily, getting up to pull him into a tight embrace. "I love reckless Damon...he keeps me excited."

"Yeah...yeah...yeah..." The vampire replied before pushing her away a little, looking down into her hazel eyes. "Don't get too excited...cuz you ain't getting none of this," He gestured to the lower half of his body, "tonight!"

"Hey! Why not?"

He turned and began to walk away from her, "Because I don't do anything nice unless I get sex out of it...therefore no sex, judgey!" he teased as he continued to make his way back to his car leaving Bonnie to pout.

Caroline laughed at her friend, "Nice one, Bonnie. You just cock-blocked yourself!"

* * *

><p>Klaus grinned as he sat on the stool and watched everyone in the small bar. It was nice to be back, but of course there was a reason for him being back in Mystic Falls seeing how it was nothing but a boring small town with some supernatural people...but that did not take away from the boring part. Everyone was so stuck up the doppelganger's backside that they never had any fun! Well except for all the school dances and town activities...what was up with that anyways? They had one like every week!<p>

Klaus held back a snort at the ridiculous idea of the townspeople dressing up and partying like nothing bad ever happened in this stupid town. But he was back for one little thing...Bonnie Bennett. He smirked at the thought of her. She was the only one keeping everyone alive, she was the only weapon they had and he found it funny how unappreciative they were to her. They didn't even realize how much they needed her; they didn't realize her potential. But he did.

"Ahh, Damon Salvatore!" The bartender exclaimed as the vampire walked in the bar wearing his usual dark attire and leather jacket. Klaus made sure he was not seen by the elder Salvatore, he knew what a drama queen he was. If he was spotted he was sure Damon would go off and run to tell his brother and witch girlfriend. "Here for that bottle of champagne you had me stock up?"

The vampire nodded, "That is the ol' lady's favorite drink. Moscato...I never understood how such a weak drink can get her so drunk." He replied as the bartender reached under the bar to pull out the bottle and hand it to him. "I mean, the least she can do is upgrade to rum like me. Now that is a real drink!"

"Bonnie is still a teen, Damon." Sheriff Forbes said as she smiled at him, "Let her liver be good for at least another five years before you destroy it!"

Damon smiled at the blonde woman, "Don't worry, Liz! Bonnie is mine and I don't destroy stuff that belongs to me." He held up the bottle to show to the sheriff, "I am going to romance her tonight..."

Liz gave him a disgusted look, "Oh god...Bonnie grew up with Caroline I don't wanna hear about her sex life, ok?" Damon was about to correct her but she got up and waved goodbye to him and the bartender and made her way out the bar.

"Now...why does everyone think I only have sex? I can be romantic, you know!" He exclaimed as the people in the bar laughed at him while some said 'sure you can' and 'right'. Damon didn't even bother with trying to defend himself to these people anymore. "I hate you all." he announced before walking out the bar.

Klaus set his dark red drink down and grinned, "Oh bartender, I'd like to pay my tab now. It is time I got out of here and made my way over to pick up my girl."

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked at the clock and found it was still only 9:30 but she was too excited and restless to be waiting around all night to see what Damon had plan for them. Her boyfriend was not the real romantic type...she believes once upon a time he might have been but now it was really hard to get him to open that part up. But knowing now that he was making an attempt made her heart flutter.<p>

She pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house and saw only Damon's car there. Elena had told her that Stefan was going to be staying at her house because they wanted to give them the place to themselves so they wouldn't disrupt anything. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of her friends and quickly made her way out the car and to the porch.

She slowly opened the front door and poked her head in the house, "Damon?" She called out. They always left their front door unlocked and she had the habit of always just barging in but she figured he would be home by now anyways. "Damon?" She walked in and shut the door behind her, looking around the quiet rooms. She was beginning to think that she was too early till she heard a noise from upstairs.

Bonnie frowned and walked up the stairs to investigate, making sure she didn't make too much noise just in case it was an intruder. She stopped once she reached the top of the stairs when she realized that noise was coming from Damon's room and the noise wasn't just a noise but something way worse...her heart dropped as she quickly made her way to his room and kicked the door open, "You cheating asshole!" She screamed as she watched her boyfriend jump off a woman who looked exactly like her best friend, "_Katherine_!" Bonnie asked in disbelief as the vampire sat up in Damon's bed and waved at her.

"You are as quiet as a mouse...not even I heard you coming!" Katherine grinned as she didn't even attempt to cover up her naked body. "I thought you said she'd be here around 10, Damon?" She watched as Damon quickly struggled to put his pants on, a look of panic on his face as Bonnie stared at them with a hurt expression. "Ugh, Jesus Christ...if I would've known it was going to get this emotional I would've stopped sleeping with you months ago...grow a pair, Damon!"

"_Sleeping_ with her? _Months_ ago?" Bonnie yelled, her eyes on Damon as he tried to come towards her and explain himself. "Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed, pushing him back with her power. "Don't talk to me! Just leave me alone!" Before he could react to her outburst she rushed out the room and down the stairs.

"You forgot your bottle of Moscato!" Katherine yelled as she held the bottle up, "Well...that went pretty well..."

"Shut up!" Damon snapped angrily, "Get your shit and get out my house!"

Katherine smiled and slowly got off the bed, "I told you, Damon...I told you that you weren't good for her. I told you that you'd break that big heart of hers." She pulled up her pants and ignored him as he angrily flipped things over, "This one was all on you. No need to get angry. You made a choice. That choice was me." She ran a hand through her curly hair. "I'll call you in the morning when you're feeling a little better. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Bonnie continued running even when her legs felt like they would give in. She wouldn't look back and she wouldn't stop; she didn't even know where she was going but as soon as she made it to the cemetery she threw herself onto Grams' grave. She released all the pint up anger and sadness and began balling, not caring that the grass and dirt was all over her face and clothes.<p>

Klaus tsked as he watched the scene in front of him, causing Bonnie to gasp in fear as her eyes looked up to find him watching her. "Oh don't let me stop you, love. Go on. Pour your heart out to your dead grandmother..." Fire lit up her eyes as she stood and made her way up to him, not flinching once.

"Don't you ever talk about Grams, you crazy fucking vampire!" She spat.

He grinned, "Now...there is the witch that I know. So much power and hate in you...you need to learn how to direct that at the right people."

Bonnie wiped her eyes, smudging her makeup with some dirt as she did. "Why are you here, Klaus? You let Stefan go...he said you promised to leave him alone now...what do you want?" She tried to keep her voice strong but he heard the emotion in it. He heard the heartbreak.

"I decided to make a trade." He replied as his eyes examined her dirty face with a frown, "Pathetic, Bonnie...you let this Salvatore brother just do this to you? You deserve more than Damon. He's a joke. He's a lovesick puppy that will stick his dick in anything..." His face snapped to the side as Bonnie furiously slapped him, "He is a joke." He finished, turning his head to look back at her.

Fresh tears began to spill out her eyes, "I love him." She admitted, it made Klaus sick to his stomach. "I trusted him. I believed him..."

"So loyal..." Klaus said, reaching out to caress her hair as he smiled. "All you witches are. I lost Greta...she was a great witch who knew what was right. That I was right. Maybe I can get you to love, trust, and believe me..."

Bonnie slapped his hand away and stepped back, "No!" She replied with disgust. "You killed so many of people...you're a monster!"

"Yeah I am." He reached out and grabbed her back towards him, his eyes dark and dangerous. "And I don't take rejection well. Now you are going to be a lovely addition to my plans. You are coming with me, love. We are going to have a swell time I assure you."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Update : )_

**Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon**

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared up at Klaus as he continued to hold her, his gaze serious. She couldn't fight him, didn't even want to. After tonight's event she didn't have the strength and will to take on the Original hybrid and right about now he was the only one she could talk to without feeling like a complete idiot. Her friends tried to tell her that being with Damon was a bad idea and she wanted to prove them wrong so bad but in the end she knew she should've believed the warnings.<p>

"Why me?" Was all she asked.

Klaus shrugged at her question nonchalantly, "Damon Salvatore has always been an idiot. Why do you think everyone prefers Stefan? He doesn't know what he has when he has it. You are not the first witch he has screwed...both literally and figuratively." He smirked but she threw him a death glare, "Sorry, love, couldn't resist."

"Yeah. The love life of Bonnie Bennett has always been a fucking comedy." She sighed, crossing her arms. "If..." She stopped, trying to find her words without feeling crazy. "If I go with you...you promise to not harm any of my friends or family?" She asked. Bonnie knew if she left with Klaus then her friends would be left in danger without her around to protect them. Sometimes it sucked being the only witch in town.

Klaus rubbed his chin in thought as he looked up towards the sky, "I _guess _I can leave the people in Mystic Falls alone...I mean they all pretty much destroy themselves without me having to help..." He trailed off then dropped his hand and grinned at Bonnie, "You sure you don't want me to rip out Damon's heart? It will make you feel _so_ much better, my little witch." Bonnie flinched at the mention of her ex. "Oh...sorry...that's still a sore subject. I suck at this kind of topic." He walked towards her as she watched him with cautious eyes, "Sorry about your ass of an ex." He said before patting her awkwardly on the back.

"Was...was that your way of trying to do a friendly gesture?" The witch asked in shock as she began to rub her now sore shoulder, "Because that really hurt!"

"Don't say I didn't try. Now let's going before your boy...uhh...ex comes and finds you." Klaus extended his hand to her as she looked at it like it was the most contagious and deadly thing in the world. "I promise not to hurt your friends or family, Bonnie." He repeated to assure her that nothing bad would happen to the ones she loved.

"Still...what do you want me for?"

"Like I said. I know your potential and it's not here in _Mystic Falls_!" He spat the town's name with disgust. "You are are a witch, Bonnie! A Bennett! They are holding you back from what you can really do! There is nothing keeping you here...well other than your stupid love for those idiot friends of yours but other than that what is there?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply but didn't have an answer. He was right. Klaus was right. What was keeping her here other than her wanting to protect them? She didn't wanna be stuck here forever playing bodyguard while everyone and their lovers lived happily ever after and she grew old alone.

"Nothing." She breathed in disbelief.

Klaus was more than satisfied with her answer. He reached out and grabbed her small hand in hers, "You will love it with me. This way everyone wins. Your comrades can go on living boring and normal lives with their vampire loves while me and you explore this beautiful world."

The things he said and the way he said it made it feel like it was the greatest thing in the world to do. No wonder Greta betrayed her family and left with him. He had a great way of putting things but Bonnie wasn't stupid. She knew he was a monster and she knew what he would do to other people.

"I also can't let you kill other innocent people..."

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance, "_Bonnie_," He sang her name in an irritated tone, "You are stalling, sweetheart. I will be on my best behavior for as long as I can. That's the only promise I can keep to you. Now are we going to do this or am I going to have to burst into that doppelganger's house and drag the Ripper away from his girlfriend again?" He asked in a threatening tone. "Because I am not afraid to put Stefan through all that drama again. It actually amuses me..."

Bonnie gasped at his words. They all just got Stefan back and here Klaus was threatening to take it all away again. "No...I..." She looked down at her dirty attire; trying to think of a solution. "I'll go...I'll go." She whispered to herself which caused Klaus to grin widely. "Just...let me send out a massive text to my friends. I can't leave without saying bye and explaining myself to them. I need them to know..."

"You are not to tell them you're with me." Klaus interrupted quickly. "That will make them all want to come after you and if they try to get you back I'll snap them all in half."

Bonnie frowned as she retrieved her cell phone from her pocket. "What am I suppose to say then? They'll worry if I don't..."

"You figure that out." The Original replied with a slight shrug. "You're a smart girl. Make something up. Tell them your father is sending you to private school for catching you with one of the local boys...tell them he caught you doing witch craft and sent you to military school!" He was about to tell her more scenarios until she shut him up with another glare that caused him to chuckle.

"I got it." Was all she said before texting out something really long then sending it to her friends in Mystic Falls. After the message was sent she let out a breath of air. "This is insane."

"And on that note...I will get the car!" Klaus exclaimed, turning to make his way out the graveyard. "Say goodbye to your dear old Grams, sweetheart!" He called over his shoulder while Bonnie turned to look at the tombstone.

"Forgive me, Grams...forgive me..."

* * *

><p>Elena sat on her couch while she listened to Stefan rummage through the kitchen. It was nice having him back in Mystic Falls. She always told herself she wouldn't be one of those girls who sat around and pouted if her boyfriend left but the past couple of months without him was nothing but pain and sorrow. She was beyond surprised when Klaus one day just let him come back. The Original hybrid was not known for his kind heart so it made Elena wonder just exactly why he let Stefan return in the first place...<p>

Her phone vibrated; shaking her out of her thoughts. With her brown eyes still glued to the television, she reached over to the small table next to her and picked it up to read the text message she just received:

_Hey guys...I know it's late and you all are probably out enjoying this night with your loved ones but there is something I have to tell you...this sucks so hard and I don't have time to ease into it so I'm just going to straight up tell you all that I'm leaving Mystic Falls. Please don't ask me why or try to get me to stay because after you get this text I will be destroying my cell phone so no one can contact me. I just want to say I love you all more than words can say and thank you for the great unforgettable memories and for you all to live your life because I have to sacrifice mine. -Love, B._

Elena dropped her phone onto the floor in shock. She couldn't believe what her friend just sent to her. "St-Stefan..." She called out, quickly turning her head to tell her boyfriend but he stood in the doorway reading the same text that was sent to his phone with a frown.

"I know." He replied as he stared at his cell in confusion. "I'm calling Damon now." He quickly dialed his brother's number only to have his call ignored, "This isn't good. Something is wrong."

"We gotta get to your house now...we have to get to Bonnie!" Elena shouted before shooting up from the couch and grabbing her coat. "Maybe Damon knows what's up!"

* * *

><p>Being in a car with Klaus was awkward to say the least. Bonnie was still in her dirty attire and her face was muddy with tear stains while her hair looked like a bird's nest, but that stupid grin on his face would not go away! Maybe he was happy that he didn't have to force the witch to come with him but did he have to be so smug at a time like this?<p>

Bonnie hugged her body as her thoughts went back to Damon and what happened earlier. How could he do this? To her? She was so loyal, so trusting. And he took her loyalty and twisted it up along with her heart and stomped on it. She sighed, this was the LAST time she was giving her heart to anyone. First Jeremy left her for a ghost and now Damon left her for an egotistical whore. What was so wrong with her that guys seemed to love taking her for advantage?

"You can turn on the radio if you like." Klaus said, his eyes still on the road as he talked to her. "I don't like the music these days so I pretty much try to avoid listening to it when I can but since you seem to be thinking so much I think it might clear your mind." He reached over and turned up the stereo in the car only for it to blast Adele's song 'Rolling in The Deep' which caused Bonnie to cringe. "Hmm...well that is not a nice tune to be playing right now." He quickly surfed through the stations while his eyes remained on the road.

Bonnie sat forward and moved his hand to turn the radio back off. "Not in the mood for music either." She replied glumly before sitting back in her seat. "I just left my home with a psycho hybrid because he finds me fascinating...I just need time to sit here and think about when and how I lost my mind."

He chuckled, "You didn't lose your senses, love, you gained them."

"How so?"

"You left your homicidal boyfriend who cheats to go out and expand your powers. Use them on something other than saving everyone else."

Bonnie snorted, "Damon is no perfect boyfriend but what makes you think you're any better? All the stuff you made Stefan do...what you did to my friends...you're no better. If you ask me I think I just attract you psychos. I never get the nice guy. That goes to Elena...even Caroline."

"Ouch. Someone sounds bitter."

"Damn straight." She replied, not even trying to deny it. "I always end up with the fuzzy end of the lollipop."

Klaus glanced over at her with a raised brow, "Oh really? Try being a hybrid with your whole family hating you. Not to mention you don't have much friends because they either end up dying or becoming _good_." He made a disgusted look. "You are not alone in the world. I am."

Bonnie looked over at him and saw an emotion she never thought she'd see on Klaus. Usually her encounters with him were bad ones with him trying to kill her and her friends but for the first time she just saw a man who was alone in the world. A man who wanted to have a true friend. _Maybe that's why he took Greta...Maybe that's why he took Stefan_.

Klaus cleared his throat and looked back at the road. "We will be coming up to one of my cabins soon. There you can shower, change, and rest while I go out and have some fun."

The blood drained from her face at his words. She didn't know what he meant by having fun but she's pretty sure she had a good guess. This wasn't like Damon when he had a bad day and went off to kill some innocent person, Klaus was like that but ten times stronger and way more brutal. He killed for entertainment and took way more than he needed to survive. She was already regretting this.

"Your heart just dropped." He announced as he began to drive the car up a dirt road. "Have I already said something to make you uncomfortable?" he asked, almost looking sincere. But Bonnie wasn't fooled. "You do want to shower, don't you? The smell is beginning to distract my vampire senses. I prefer my friends clean."

So he was already considering her a friend? "We're not friends."

"Oh?" Was all he said before glaring over at her. "We are friends. Because right now I am the _only _one you have. I am the only one who is going to feed you and clothe you now. I am the only one you can talk to...and I am the only one that is keeping you from going into a dark hole of depression because your little teenage heart was just broken."

Bonnie looked at him and rolled her eyes, "I really wish you would stop bringing that up. I feel stupid and pathetic enough."

"No need to feel pathetic, sweetheart. But by all means, please do feel stupid."

She cracked a smile at his teasing and attempted to hide it with a fake cough but he caught it and grinned. She had to admit, for an Original vampire/werewolf killer he sure did have a nice smile. Bonnie looked towards the road to see a small cabin in the distance. The lights were on in the place so she was hoping he was being honest about owning the place because there was no way she was going to let him murder innocent people in front of her.

"Home sweet home." Klaus said as they parked the car in front of it. He turned off the engine and looked over to her as she examined it. "Sorry it's not a huge mansion like the Salvatore's have. I tend to travel a lot so it's nice to have a little place to stay when I'm around."

"Nice..." Bonnie replied, nodding her head. "It looks...cozy..."

"No need to suck up. It doesn't suit you, darling." He got out the car and quickly opened her door before she could touch the car door handle. "After you." He said after she got out and stared at the old cabin before them.

There was something really creepy about it to her. Not only because it was night time and they were practically in the middle of nowhere. Maybe it had something to do with her being alone with Klaus and the thought actually hit her that with one disagreement he could have her head on his wall.

She walked forward with him closely behind as they went up to the cabin, stopping when she came up to the front door. Bonnie stared at the wooden thing, not knowing why she didn't want to open the door and go in. This was the first time she was away from her home and loved ones. This was the first time she was doing something that the Bonnie Bennett everyone knew wouldn't do.

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stood behind her, his body an inch away from hers. He heard her heart beating rapidly in her chest and knew she was scared. But did she really have to stall right now? He thought she was suppose to be the big bad witch of Mystic Falls. She shouldn't be afraid of anything. They were going to have to work on that.

He leaned forward with his body pressing into her back as he reached for the doorknob; his mouth next to her left ear. "You need to stop worrying so much." He whispered into it, "It will drive you mad." He pushed open the front door to reveal the nicely decorated cabin to her. The front room had a fire place with a nice fur rug in front of it. The furniture was all red and the colors of the walls were black.

Bonnie felt his hand on her lower back and moved when she felt him nudge her into the cabin. She walked in and stood in the middle of the room to look around. There were some nice paintings hanging on the walls and the kitchen was clean and all white. She didn't expect the cabin to look like this from the appearance of its outside.

"Wow." She finally said, not wanting to move anymore because she didn't want the dirt from her boots to get all over the clean floor. "This is...wow."

"Now what did I tell you about sucking up?" Klaus asked as he watched her take in the scenery with a smirk. He crossed his arms and tilted his head, examining her. "The bathroom is upstairs. First door on the right. Go into the room across it when you're done. There should be some clothes for you in there. They were Greta's."

She turned to look at him at the mention of the witch Damon killed. "Greta's?" she asked, wondering how many times he's been here with her.

"Yes. You guys look about the same size." He replied, making his way to the mini bar by the fireplace. "You can have her old wardrobe since she won't be needing it anymore." He poured himself a drink. "If you don't like her style then we will go shopping in the morning."

Bonnie quirked a brow, "Shopping?"

"Yes shopping. That thing females do when they are overly stressed, heartbroken, or just in the need to keep up with the newest trends."

"O...k..." She replied because she didn't know how else to respond to him. This was too weird for her. She wasn't use to Klaus being like this. This whole night he has been understanding and patient with her and it was confusing the fuck out of her. Without another word she made her way up the stairs so she could finally go take a shower and calm herself down.

Klaus watched her out the corner of his eyes. So far, so good. They haven't gotten into one argument and she has pretty much agreed to do what he has wanted...not that he has asked for anything bad...yet. He was going to let her settle in and get use to this life first. She needed to feel safe with him before he could try to get her to see life through his eyes. With Damon out of the picture he was sure that soon Bonnie Bennett would be committed to no other man but him.

* * *

><p>Stefan opened the front door to his house and stepped in with Elena right behind him. He heard his girlfriend let out a gasp at the condition of the rooms in the house; everything destroyed and knocked over. He knew something bad happened. Damon messed up.<p>

"Damon?" He called out, hoping his brother was still home. "Da-" He stopped when the drunken form of Damon entered the room. He was shirtless in dark jeans with a huge bottle of vodka in his hand. Stefan sighed, he's seen him like this plenty of times. This must mean him and Bonnie broke up. That's the only time Damon destroys the house and gets stupidly drunk.

"You idiot!" Elena screamed, pushing past Stefan to slap Damon hard across the face. "What did you do? What did you do? Where is Bonnie, Damon? Where is she?" Stefan quickly held her back as she began to pummel at Damon's hard chest while he stared at her with a blank expression. "Where is my friend, Damon!" Elena cried as Stefan tried to calm her down.

"Gone." He replied as he pulled out his cell to hold up the text message he also received from Bonnie. "Didn't you get the text?" He asked sarcastically. Elena tried to rush at him again but Stefan tightened his hold on her. "Bonnie...left...me..."

"Why?" The brunette asked, tears streaming down her face. "What did you do? What did you do now?"

Damon stared into Elena's eyes with an emotionless expression. "Get her out of here, Stefan. Get her out of here before I do something else I regret."

"You can't bully me, Damon!" Elena screamed as the elder Salvatore turned and walked away from them. "This isn't going away! I want to know what happened! I want my friend back!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: A little short but it has some Klonnie and Bamon sweetness for those who ship both ; )_

**Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon**

* * *

><p>Klaus downed the last of his sixth drink before tossing it into the fireplace, not caring that he just broke some glass all over his fur rug. He allowed Bonnie to go upstairs and clean herself off when all he wanted to do was get her dirty again. Whether it was messing with some of the locals or doing other things that kept preoccupying his mind...he shook his head and tried to get those thoughts out of his mind. It was only a couple of hours that he's managed to get Bonnie to come with him, practically stealing her away from that Salvatore idiot. He smirked at the image of Damon drunk and depressed. So predictable of the emotional vampire. Then again if Klaus lost Bonnie to another he probably be just as enraged.<p>

Upstairs he heard her small feet walk out from the bathroom into her new room. He hadn't had time to get rid of all of Greta's things but he figured Bonnie would enjoy the things she's left behind since most witches seemed to enjoy the same things. At least he thinks they do...he never really paid attention to his previous witches seeing as how they all pretty much did what ever he wanted them to do. Bonnie was going to be different. Bonnie was going to be a challenge. He rubbed his hands together and smirked evilly. _Let the games begin..._

There was a clash of thunder and lightening which caused Klaus to look towards the dark window by the stairs, frowning. Rain was not in the forecast which meant only one thing...he sighed and rolled his eyes before making his way up the stairs.

"Bonnie..." He called as he stood outside her bedroom door. The door was opened a little but he decided not to just barge in though he could. It's not like she didn't belong to him now but he figured it would be the _nice_ thing to do if he knocked first. "You better not be doing what I think you are." It was more of a command than a statement. But he already knew the answer. He pushed the door open and stood behind the threshold as he scanned the dark room with his immortal eyes, stopping when he spotted the witch huddled in a corner crying.

"_What _do you think you are doing, love?" He asked, trying not to sound irritated though he was. "_Crying_? Really?"

Bonnie ignored his tone and wiped the tears from her eyes as she gazed up at him from under her lashes, feeling a little embarrassed that the Original is watching her cry once again. "Nothing." She sniffled.

He cocked his head to the side, "It doesn't look like nothing to me. You are also affecting the weather so if your going to deny your tears at least control the rain too." He walked casually into the room with his hands in his pockets and stood before her. "Get up."

"Can I have a freaking moment to mourn me leaving my hometown and friends with some guy I barely even know?" She asked angrily. Sure he was a dangerous hybrid who she agreed to leave with but right about now he was being an insensible asshole...making her think of someone...

"No." Klaus smirked, reaching down to grab her arm and pull her up from the floor. "I am not Damon, sweetheart. I'm not going to baby you and let you spend your time with me crying all the time. You need to grow up."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. He sure didn't beat around the bush. "I am still a seventeen year old girl, _Klaus_." She replied, saying his name angrily. "I'm also still human with human emotions. Sorry that I can't shut it off when you want me to. I just found my boyfriend cheating with some tramp, left my friends _and_ family...not to mention my father is probably going insane without me right now. So excuse me, Klaus, excuse me if I want to take this moment to cry my freaking eyes out!"

Klaus stared at her with emotionless blue eyes and watched as she continued to wipe her puffy eyes till the tears stopped falling. He could hear her heart thumping slowly in her chest as she crossed her arms and stared back at him, that fight in her eyes never leaving. "You done?" He asked after five minutes of them just staring at each other. Before she could answer he quickly swooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and dropped her over on her bed.

"What are you..."

"Shh." He interrupted before joining her on the bed, "Come here." He opened his arms as she stared at him like he was the craziest person in the world. "Come on." He leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug before pulling her to lay down with him. "Now you can cry. But I am going to let you know this now...this is the _last _time you will cry. Over anything. Whether it be your friends or family...especially that moron Damon Salvatore. Got it?" Bonnie nodded slowly in his embrace, probably still in shock over his gesture. "Good girl." He replied, stroking her wet hair.

Bonnie laid still in his arms as she listened to his heart thump under her ear. It was weird. She was now laying in bed with Klaus, crying on his chest. Usually this would be Elena's or Caroline's job but since they were miles away this was the next best thing...well kinda. She tensed up when the hybrid wrapped his other arm around her body and held her closer. It only took her a few minutes to relax and listen to the patter of the rain that she caused before drifting off to sleep in Klaus' arms.

Klaus stared down at her slumbering face and admired how soft and innocent she looked and felt in his arms. He could get use to having a witch around again especially since this certain witch was the one that always foiled his plans. Without Mystic Falls having their precious super Bennett to protect them he could do what ever he wanted to them...but the revenge could wait. Right now he was going to enjoy his time with Bonnie for as long as he could.

* * *

><p>Damon sat and stared at his phone for what seemed like hours. He contemplated calling Bonnie up and apologizing, begging her to come back and forgive him but he doubted she would answer any of his calls seeing on how she wasn't picking up any of Elena's or Caroline's. Speaking of the blond Barbie vamp, she managed to beat the living crap out of him when she found out Bonnie deciding to leave was practically all his fault. He also let her. He let her toss him around like a rag doll, knowing he deserved every punch.<p>

"Come on, Bonnie...just call me...send me another text." He whispered to his phone. If she would give him a sign that she was willing to listen to him he would call her up and get her right now...but he had no clue where she was. It was weird because they shared a bond from him drinking from her but now it was being blocked by something. Damon figured she probably did a spell so that he couldn't feel her anymore. Now he felt naked without it. "Bonnie..._shit_..." He grabbed his phone and decided sending her a text would be the good thing to do right now. He had to explain his actions to her...even if she didn't reply he wanted her to know that he does love her.

_"I know I am the last person you want to talk to but I need you to know that it's always been you...it will always be you. Katherine was another stupid mistake I made and I didn't realize how stupid I was being until I saw the look on your face. I broke your heart and for that I deserve to be burned alive because you, Bonnie, you are the most fantastic and loyal woman in this world. You always put everyone first and we always end up fucking you over in the end and you don't deserve any of it. I guess I was the straw that broke the camel's back and now you can never be around me again but we have to talk in person one last time...Katherine got into my mind like she always does and I'm the idiot for believing her when she said you were too good for me. In fact she was right but that was no excuse for me to fool around because I thought you deserved better..."_

Damon stared at the screen of his cell phone before pressing the send button. He hoped she still had her phone or it was still on so she could see that. So she could see how much she meant to everyone; to him.

* * *

><p>There was a little buzz that caused Klaus to glance at the bedside table at Bonnie's cell. He thought she got rid of it already...at least that's what he told her to do. Reaching over, trying not to wake his witch, he snatched up the annoying object and checked it. She had over 20 missed calls from the doppelganger and the blond baby vampire not to mention some from some guys he's pretty sure she went to school with but one text stood out to him. <em>Damon...<em>

He clicked it and began reading the message that the other vampire sent to Bonnie. It was touching, really it was. It was all true and he nearly laughed at how it took _this_ happening for Damon to realize just how much he needed Bonnie. Too bad he was too late.

Now Klaus had four options: One, he could delete the message so she could never see it. Two, he could respond to it and let that vampire prick know that his ex witch was in the arms of another man. Or three, he could let Bonnie read it...yeah that wasn't going to happen. He went with last one and crushed the thing in his hand and flinged it across the room and watched it scatter once it hit the wall.

Bonnie stirred in her sleep at the loud noise before opening her eyes to stare up at him with confused eyes, "What was that noise?" She asked, picking her head up to look around the dark room.

"Your phone fell and broke...don't worry I will get you a new one in the morning." He grinned at the worried witch. "How are you feeling? I see the rain has stopped. It's back to being a nice and calm night."

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and nodded, "Yeah...I feel better..." Her eyes trailed up and down his body before quickly looking out the window by her bed, "You can...uhh...go to your own room. I'd like to sleep alone now."

"Now that is no fun, love." Klaus replied, placing his hands behind his head before kicking off his shoes. "No one likes to sleep alone. It's always nice to have a..." He looked up and down her body like she did him, "_friend_." He finished with a seductive grin.

She wasn't stupid and she was pretty sure that Klaus was flirting with her right now but now was not the time to wonder why he was attracted to her. Now was time for bed and for her to wonder when her life became a soap opera. "Only 'friend' that gets to sleep in bed with me when I had a bad day is either Elena or Caroline so unless you grow a pair of boobs and long brunette or blond hair, I suggest you leave."

He sat up on the bed, her rejection not fazing him one bit. "That's lovely...but one night you will be _begging_ me to stay in bed with you." He got up from the bed and dusted his shirt off before glaring over at her, "And I will be more than happy to oblige. Till then good night, sweet dreams..." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "See you in the morning, Bonnie."

All she could do was nod as he turned and made his way out her room. Running a hand through her still wet hair she let out a breath of air that she's been holding in for forever. What had she gotten herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon**

* * *

><p>Morning came too slow for Klaus. He waited in his room next to Bonnie's and looked out the window until he watched the dew on the windowsill begin to dry when the sun came up. Usually he wasn't so impatient about it being morning since he was use to either being by himself or with another vampire that suffered the same insomnia he did but remembering that Bonnie was still human kept him patient.<p>

Why was he being so sweet? He told himself it was so he could gain her trust but there was so much more to it. He wanted all of her like she had all his attention. He wanted her to want him just as much; need him just as much. He wanted to make sure that if he left she would miss him to the point that she'd be out of her mind without him. Sure, he could compel her too like he did Greta...but where was the fun in that? Bonnie was broken with a heart that craved attention and love. Something no one else gave her since her mother abandoned her and her father was barely around.

It was sick that he would use her pain against her like this but he found it deliciously great. Not only did it work in his favor but it was fun that he could twist and turn a Bennett witch's mind to his will without having to use his powers on her. It was great being the villain.

He heard a small noise come from Bonnie's room which caused him to look over at the thin wall that kept them separated. The witch was getting out of bed and making her way across the hall to the bathroom. Good. That gave him just enough time to do what he's been waiting all morning to.

"Amy," He said, turning to look at the middle aged woman cowering in the corner of his room. Her neck bled as she looked up at him with terrified eyes. "You may get up now. Come to me." He held out a hand to her, trying to look like the greatest gentleman in the world. She wasn't fooled. "_Up_." He said, this time with less patience. The woman quickly scrambled to her feet and walked over to the hybrid, afraid he'd attack her again. "Now that's a obedient girl. Since I kidnapped you from a diner I am sure you know how to cook, right?" When she didn't answer him he rolled his eyes, "You may speak now too."

"I-I am just a waitress-"

"Yes but you can cook too. You're a woman, _love_, you should know how to make breakfast."

"I...yes." She nodded vigorously, not wanting to upset him.

"Glorious." Klaus grinned happily. "I have a female companion here that is going to require some food. What _you _need to do is go to my bathroom and wash that dreadful blood off yourself then go to the kitchen and make her something nice. Got it?" She nodded again. "Great...go to the bathroom." She quickly ran past him and went to the bathroom to clean herself off. "Oh and Amy? If you try to escape I will go to your house and split all your kids' heads open and make you watch me drain them dry." He watched as her face paled and dropped. "I can count on you to be well behaved around my friend, right?"

"Y-yes.."

"And I know we're just meeting but if you can put in a good word in for me to her...that'll be great."

* * *

><p>Bonnie entered the bathroom to find that Klaus had decorated it; leaving new towels, toiletries, and a toothbrush for her. She frowned at the sight and ran a hand through her hair. What was he trying to prove? She came with him on her own will and he hadn't done anything bad in front of her...she thought by now the cabin would be filled with bodies of innocent people. Why was he being so <em>nice<em>?

She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were losing its mossy green color while bags formed under them. Was it possible to age ten years in one night? Bonnie opened the cabinet hoping that he remembered to at least get a little bit of makeup so she didn't look like a complete zombie but it was empty. She wasn't surprised. What would an Original know about buying makeup?

The smell of breakfast hit her nose; immediately making her stomach growl. Could Klaus cook? She shuddered at the thought of his idea of breakfast but this didn't smell like dead bodies being cooked on the grill...maybe he was full of more surprises than she thought he was.

"Breakfast is getting cold!" She heard him call in his accent; not knowing why it brought a smile to her face. "_Bonniieeee_!" Ok, now he was just being impatient. She quickly closed the cabinet door and made her way out the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"There she is." Klaus smiled as Bonnie made her way warily into the kitchen, her eyes on the woman who remained at the stove. "Don't you look radiant this morning?" He complimented her, hoping his charm would stop her from asking what she was obviously thinking.<p>

"Who is she?" She blurted, ignoring the way his jaw clenched at her anger. "Did you compel her to..."

"It's nine o'clock in the morning. Do you _really _want to start off this day with an argument?" He asked, interrupting her oncoming lecture. He knew about how moral the Bennett witch was. To him she was like the female version of his brother Elijah; therefore he was not going to have her ruin his good mood. "Sit. Eat. _Enjoy_." He pulled out a kitchen chair and watched her as she went to sit down on the other side of the table, pulling out her own chair before sitting in it. He chuckled to himself at her stubborn act. "Cute. Real cute. About as cute as a bratty child."

Bonnie ignored him as she looked at the other woman in the room. She had to be around Alaric's age and she could tell that Klaus attacked her due to the blood on her waitress uniform. Her stomach turned. It took Bonnie months to get use to Damon's killings but even then he learned to control it and only did it to protect her and their friends. _Damon_...

Klaus watched as Bonnie closed her eyes and let out a light breath of air. She was definitely thinking of something and the Original would not be having any of that. "Amy!" He called, his eyes still on Bonnie as the young witch snapped out of her daze, "Bring Bonnie her food. She looks like she can use a good meal before we get our day together started." He sat in the chair he originally pulled out for Bonnie as she stared at him in confusion. Amy wandered over to them and set a plate before Bonnie and went to give Klaus one before he waved her off. "You know that's not what I like to eat, love."

"So you expect me to be your new partner in crime?" Bonnie asked as she ignored her breakfast and stared at the hybrid across from her. "I agreed to come with you but we never agreed to me joining the dark side to help you."

He grinned, "The 'dark side'? Who said I was the bad guy?"

"Everyone."

"If you ask me...everyone else is the bad guys." He sat back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "The doppelganger Elena...she allowed so much harm to come to you all just because she is so in love with Stefan and could not let him go. Stefan...well you already know about the Ripper stories. Don't even get me started on _Damon_..."

"The point is," Bonnie interrupted sharply, "They still have humanity in them. Just because you gave me a shoulder to cry on last night doesn't mean you're exactly Mother Teresa, ok?" She stabbed her fork into her eggs and watched angrily as the yoke spilled out.

Klaus laughed at her little temper tantrum. "Sometimes I forget just how young you are. I've spent so long with vampires that are centuries old that I've forgotten what it's like to deal with a human witch..."

"What about Greta?"

He frowned, his face hard. "What about her? She's dead now. Along with the rest of her family. Thanks to Damon, let me remind you."

"Oh." The witch replied, quirking a brow at him, "Is that what this is? Damon killed your witch so you get your revenge by taking me from him? Trust me, he's not going to care. He moves on fast. I'm sure him and Katherine are out doing what vampires in love do..."

"You think he actually still loves Katerina?" He asked incredulously. "That was a mistake on his part. I even know that he feels nothing for the doppelganger whore. She has a way of getting into his mind...it's _you_...it has always been you." He watched as she held her breath again. "But this isn't about me winning by taking you. It's about me showing you that you are meant for much more than what you have. You are taken for granted. No family or friends know what you go through every time you risk your life for them. You are a Goddess to nature and it's time you realized that."

Bonnie frowned, "I'm not about to succumb to black magic just because you think I'm this great goddess witch. It's dangerous. I've already done it once by bringing Jeremy back from the dead and we all see how that ended..."

"Ah, but I don't want you to use it to help others. I want it so you can help yourself." Klaus explained with a crooked smirk. He leaned forward and put his hands on the table. "Witches are slaves to nature and vampires...we're abominations. Why do you think we crave love so bad? Because all of us didn't get it as humans. Me..." His jaw clenched as he looked down at the table, "I wasn't such a good brother or son. Let's just end it at that...but _you_," He looked back up at her as she frowned. "You are the most selfless witch I've come across. You're suppose to hate vampires but yet you love one. You're suppose to obey all the rules and yet you don't and get punished time and time again. And why?"

"Because I love them. All of them." Bonnie replied quickly. But even to her own ears it sounded wrong. She was always going against what was right, defying the laws of nature for all of them. And in the end she was the only one who suffered the heartache. She sacrificed Grams, her powers, _everything_. "I don't want to talk anymore." She muttered before shooting up from her seat.

Klaus quickly grabbed her arm before she could walk past him, stopping her. "Don't like hearing what I have to say?" He asked with a smug look. She glared angrily at him. "Look, love, I'm just trying to put some intelligence in that pretty little head of yours."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a look. "On the contrary, you are the smartest person out of that whole group in Mystic Falls. Stefan is a fun boy but his heart was so screwed up by the doppelganger that he was willing to do anything to save her from me...even stake himself. Now is that smart?"

Bonnie snatched her arm from Klaus' grip. "He _loves _her! Something I'm sure you never felt in your lifetime!" She shouted before storming off towards the stairs.

Klaus sighed and looked over to Amy who just stood there in a daze. Bonnie hadn't even touched any of her breakfast so it was a waste having this woman around...to kill or not to kill? He glanced back at the stairs that Bonnie ran up to then looked back at the woman, "It seems I've upset my lovely lady friend. Do me a favor and walk to the nearest flower shoppe and pick her out something nice." Amy nodded then made her way out the kitchen. "Make sure the roses are a nice shade of pink! It brings out her eyes!" He shouted before turning back to stare at Bonnie's empty chair.

* * *

><p>"I went to Bonnie's house and had a chat with Mr. Bennett." Caroline said as she barged into the Salvatore house. "It seems that he received a call from Bonnie's aunt in Maine. He said that she will be living with her for awhile."<p>

Elena frowned up at the blonde, "But...Bonnie doesn't have any family in Maine..."

"Exactly!" The vampire exclaimed before flopping onto the couch next to Stefan. "Which means he was most likely compelled into believing that Bonnie was with some relatives. This has a vampire's touch all over it."

Stefan glanced over at Damon who remained silent on the couch across from him. He knew his brother was still depressed over the whole situation but right now was not the time to sit around and be depressed. Stefan knew this was Klaus' doing, he knew the hybrid took Bonnie. But he wasn't allowed to tell. That was the last order he received from Klaus.

"Why would a vampire want Bonnie though?" Elena asked aloud, "It can't be...Katherine...could it?" She looked over at Damon who sent her a death glare. "I mean...that's the only person I can think of. You said you threw her out right after Bonnie caught you guys. She doesn't take rejection well...at all."

"It's not Katherine. That bitch skipped town already. Alone. I'd feel if she was with Katherine. It's someone stronger..." Damon trailed off, realization hitting him. "_Fuck_." He got up and grabbed Stefan roughly by the neck. "You idiot! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Damon!" Elena yelled as her and Caroline tried to pull him off the younger Salvatore, "Get off him! He's still recovering you jerk!"

"Does Klaus have Bonnie, Stefan?" Damon asked angrily, causing the two girls to let him go and stare at Stefan in shock. "Did you let that hybrid douche bag take my girlfriend?"

"She's...not...your...girlfriend anymore...Damon..." Stefan choked out, allowing his brother to continue the hold on his neck. He felt bad that Bonnie was exchanged in place of him but there's nothing he could do. He was compelled to not help them get her back...as much as he wanted to...

Damon didn't attack him like everyone else expected him to. Instead he released his neck and walked towards the front door and left, leaving them all to stare at each other in confusion and fear.

* * *

><p>Bonnie went through Greta's old closet and decided that she liked her taste in fashion but there was no way she was going to wear a dead girl's wardrobe while out exploring the world with Klaus. It just didn't feel right. He should've allowed her to go back home and grab some things before leaving but at that time he was in a rush and she was in no state of mind to be thinking about her possessions.<p>

The broken form of her cell phone on the floor caught her eyes. With that gone she could no longer see if her friends were trying to contact her...they probably still were. She was hoping they would stop after awhile like most of them did when Stefan left, well everyone except Elena and Damon. They were ruthless when it came to letting someone go; they just won't. She sighed and went to pick up the pieces of the cell, tossing it in the trash.

"A witch and a home maker. I hit the jackpot." Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin when Klaus appeared behind her. "I'm sorry...did I scare you?"

"You scare everyone." she muttered in reply, "What do you want now? I'm not ready to start talking about my worth right now so you can go off and do what you do..."

He approached her, his hands in his jeans as he gave her a curious look. "Now, Bonnie, do you really want me to go off and do what I do? Think about it...I get bored. Very easily. Especially by myself..." He reached out and touched her face, "If I don't have someone to keep me entertained then I might just...oh I don't know...kill dozens of people." She flinched away from his touch and gave him a disgusted look. "That's what I thought."

"Fine." She gave in. "What do you want to do Klaus?" He smiled happily, like a kid in the candy store getting everything his little heart desires. "I'm so glad months of being with Damon gave me enough patience to deal with you..." His smile faded.

"There's going to be a new no Damon rule. Don't mention the Salvatore, don't think of the Salvatore. And for the love of full moons and blood do _not _compare me to the wench. Got it?" Bonnie nodded at him. "Good." He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to sit on the bed with him. "Now Bonnie...you are a great witch and I know this because you've almost killed me a couple of times but I think we need to focus on getting your self esteem up, love. You seem to be a follower and I need you feeling like the world owes you everything."

"But weren't you the one that said I shouldn't be going against the laws of nature? I'm very happy about my powers now."

"Well, yes but I never said you shouldn't be a cocky person who takes things you want. I mean, look at all I've achieved. I was the bastard child of a werewolf and vampire...my parents hated me. But did that stop me from doing all this? I'm alive, I'm here...and where are my parents now?"

Bonnie shrugged because she really didn't know. Where _was_ Klaus' parents?

"They're dead." He deadpanned.

"So...you basically want me to become a heartless, uncaring bitch? Don't you have a sister for that? You could've even took Katherine..."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "And leave you to suffer under all the love you give to those fools? If you allow people to walk over you they will continue to disappoint you. Aren't you tired of being disappointed, Bonnie? Don't you just want to be happy?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

He nodded with a smirk, "Of course." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now go get ready. We have to hit the road soon. Got lots to do in so little time."

"Where-"

"And these are for you." He pulled out the pinkest roses she's ever seen in her life and handed them to her with a boyish look that made him look human. "I apologize for being so forward earlier. When your ready to talk about being the best you can be...I'll be waiting." Klaus stood from the bed as Bonnie watched him in shock, her eyes darting from the flowers to him. "You have an hour to get ready."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Klaus broke my heart in that episode last night :' ( _**  
><strong>

**Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was never one for surprises. She hated them in fact because she preferred knowing future events before they happened...maybe that was her downfall with relationships. She was impatient, antsy, and always cautious but right now she felt she had a really good reason for feeling all those emotions because right now she was riding shotgun in Klaus' car. Klaus. A psychopathic hybrid Original...<p>

She sighed and mentally kicked herself. Everything was being repetitive in her head. Of course he was what he was, what made her think he'd change over night?

"I think you may be hungry since you didn't eat that lovely breakfast Amy made for you." She turned to look at Klaus with a frown. "It looked delicious. I'm sure you're missing out..."

"You can always threaten or compel another woman to cook me something..." He grinned devishly at her response, "That was sarcasm!" She added quickly before he got any ideas. "I'm not hungry...don't have an appetite."

Klaus kept his eyes on the road as he began to think. It's been centuries since he's been human but he knows they need food to survive. If Bonnie insisted on starving herself she wouldn't have the energy or strength to keep him entertained so he was going to make sure to feed the witch whether she liked it or not.

"Ah! A waffle house!" He exclaimed as he pulled up into the parking lot of a nearby diner. "You do like waffles don't you, love?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth as she held back her anger, "I said I don't have an appetite, Klaus...as in 'not hungry'. Just...keep driving." She narrowed her eyes at him when he put the car in park and turned off the engine. "Klaus..." He was already opening his door and making his way over to her side, "Stefan wasn't kidding when he said you don't know the word 'no'."

Klaus smirked as he opened her car door and peered down at her, "It's always gonna be my way, Bonnie. You're going to have to remember that if you want to keep this relationship happy on both ends. I'd hate to _make_ you do something." She didn't reply as she silently got out the car and hugged herself, her eyes looking towards the diner with caution. "Why are you so suspicious of everything? Just go with it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and began directing her towards the entrance of the building.

The smell of breakfast and coffee hit Bonnie's nose as they made their way towards a booth. She had to admit that she was actually really hungry. It had to be hours since she last ate but for some reason she wouldn't admit that to Klaus...it felt like a weakness to her. Like he told her last night: She needed him now; He's all she has. He has to feed her and clothe her now because her life of being a somewhat regular teenager was over.

"How may I help you?" Bonnie look up to see a woman grinning down at them, her thick Southern accent snapping the witch out of her thoughts. "Aren't you a pretty young lady?" She winked at her before turning to Klaus, "Such a lucky man."

"Well...sometimes luck has nothing to do with." Klaus replied with a smile. He sat back in the booth and placed an arm around Bonnie, pulling her towards him. "Sometimes you just have to wait for the right opportunity to sweep in and steal the girl."

The waitress put a hand to her heart and let out a sigh, "Aww...that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard! There needs to be more men like you out there!" She exclaimed before handing them their menus. "Fighting for your girl? That stuff only happens in romance novels!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened as he continued to smile up at the waitress. Of course to anyone that was oblivious to what was happening this would look romantic. If only that waitress knew that Klaus was probably imagining on how he could kill her and leave her body behind to rot...

"Miss?" Bonnie looked up to see both Klaus and the waitress staring up at her expectantly. Did they ask her something? She really needed to stop zoning out.

"She'll have the breakfast special." Klaus answered for her after awhile. "Poor thing hasn't been in her right mind all day. I figured I'd get some food into this delicious body of hers." He scanned her carefully before licking his lips and turned back to the waitress, "I, on the other hand, will just have a water. Don't have much of an appetite."

The waitress frowned, "Aww, honey, I hope ya ain't caught the flu! One of my waitresses called off today for that! Must be a realy bad bug because the poor thing was sobbing all over the phone!"

Klaus shrugged, "Probably just lack of blood running through my veins. But I will survive." He took the menus and handed them back to the waitress. 'Make that order quick will you, sweetheart? I'm on a time limit. And she may pass out on me if she doesn't get food in her." The waitress nodded then walked away. "Such a nice woman..."

Bonnie ignored his comment as she scooted more towards the window and looked out it. She was wondering how everyone in Mystic Falls was doing without her. Was Elena and Caroline ok? Did Stefan tell them? What would the guys think? Especially Damon?

"Screw them all." She looked over at him in confusion. "Don't look at me like I don't know what goes on through your head when you go on these little silent treatments. Those people you think of, your friends...screw them all. Sure they may be missing you and you miss them but for once you've got to do what is right for you."

"I thought me coming with you was so Stefan would be let free..."

"That was just the reason I put in your head so you didn't feel so guilty by fleeing with the enemy."

Bonnie resisted the urge to groan in annoyance as Klaus was once again trying to psychoanalysis her. When did he become a counselor? Attempting her to better herself and boost her esteem up was not something she would expect from him. If anything she thought he'd be trying to break her down right about now.

"Breakfast special with orange juice for the young lady!" The waitress exclaimed as she placed a huge plate in front of Bonnie. "And glass for the gentleman...enjoy!" She winked at Klaus before turning to go wait on her other tables.

The plate consisted of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and waffles. The first thought Bonnie had was that this was going to be a lot of carbs...ok maybe that was Caroline thinking for her. But the food looked delicious and she was pretty sure she could eat it all without looking like a complete pig in front of Klaus; maybe she can hide her hunger by eating small portions!

She lifted her fork and slowly began cutting up her pancakes and waffles before diving in hungrily. So much for being subtle.

"Hungry?" Klaus asked as he watched the witch devour her food without a second thought. There were crumbs and syrup on the edges of her mouth but she didn't seem to care as she began the attack on her bacon. "Slow down, Bonnie, I don't want you to choke on...did you just stuff that all in your mouth?" He stared at her and winced as her cheeks puffed out at the whole pancake she stuffed in her mouth before eating more bacon. "You are going to choke on that...will you please chew your food?"

Bonnie glanced over at him, her mouth too full to reply. His face was pretty much priceless on watching her eat but it wasn't the first time a guy was amazed by her appetite. While Elena ate eloquently and Caroline would never touch much of her food in the presence of a male; Bonnie did not care. She ate half her weight in food almost every day...which was weird that she managed to still stay in shape.

Klaus grabbed a handful of napkins and handed them over to her, his face still in shock. "Here...you have food..._everywhere_." He said as she finally swallowed the food in her mouth. "Remarkable appetite, Bonnie...just remarkable."

"I was hungry." She shrugged, returning to her food to start eating her eggs. "And my father always taught me not to waste food."

"What a coincidence...so did mine!" Klaus replied, "Except...your father's definition of food was probably really different from mine's."

"Do you always have to bring up things trying to make it seem like you and I have something in common? Because we don't."

He ignored her tone and rested his head on his hand as he stared at her, "You would make an excellent vampire, love. That appetite of your will increase once you are turned...imagine all the chaos you will cause because of your blood thirst."

Bonnie frowned then pushed her plate away, no longer hungry. Klaus sure had a way of making a girl lose her appetite. "I'm done." She muttered before grabbing her orange juice. "So...where's our next stop since you finally got food in me?"

Klaus shrugged, "I don't plan these things I just go where the party is."

"And...what is that suppose to mean?"

He tried to conceal another smile but failed, "Bonnie, you do know what tonight is...right?" The look on her face told him that she didn't. "Full moon, sweetheart. Which means I will be turning into my other half and will most likely go on a killing spree." He said it like it was the most simple thing in the world. "I tend to black out when it happens but the memories hit me so hard in the morning that I just shudder with excitement at the thought of what I'm going to do tonight..."

"There is no way I'm going to let you just kill innocent people, Klaus!"

He laughed, "You don't have much of a choice now do you? You can't stop me. That'll be suicide." He shifted in his seat, turning more towards her. "Now was I or was I not really sweet and understanding to you last night?"

She nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "You were..."

"Lovely. Now you can just return that favor to me tonight. Last time it was my dear brother Elijah who had to do the job but he's currently...unaccounted for..."

"You stabbed him with a dagger and hid his body with the rest of your family." Bonnie deadpanned. "And you want me to babysit you tonight? I haven't even been around a werewolf...Caroline always handled Tyler...plus your a hybrid and..."

"It'll be a piece of cake." Klaus interrupted, "All you have to do is make sure that no living person spots me. That's all...oh and burn the bodies."

Bonnie paled, "That's your definition of a piece of cake?" she asked incredulously.

"You're a witch. You'll figure something out." He grinned. "I trust you won't disappointment, Bonnie. You haven't tried to leave me yet and your one to keep your word. I just need you to make sure that I make it out this ok. Because if someone were to see me...and run off and tell others...that won't be so good for the rest of the supernatural beings out there. Like your friends."

Realization dawned on Bonnie. "Oh," she said finally, "I was wondering when he was going to come out."

"What are you talking about?"

"_You_, Klaus. That whole nice guy act was bound to go away...only took you a couple of hours. You're going to _use_ me to cover your tracks because I'm the witch that you need. The witch that will make sure that no one knows where to find you...the witch to cover up your trail..."

"Geez, Bonnie, you are such a drama queen. Of course I'm going to have you use your powers for this! Having your company is great and all but you aren't going to be my prisoner or my guest...you're in this with _me_ now. I'm a messy, impulsive fool and you have a good head on your shoulders. You don't take crap from anyone, especially me, so I thought you'd be thrilled!"

Bonnie sighed and sat back, looking out the window beside her. He was right. She didn't expect him to not want anything from her and of course it would be something as horrible as this...but this went against all her morals. She couldn't watch him slaughter innocent people, she would not have that on her conscience. What would Grams think if she allowed Klaus to turn tonight and go on a killing spree?

"I believe you'll do what is right tonight." Klaus commented as he watched her. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have a phone call to make." He scooted out the booth and made his way out the diner, leaving her to contemplate her decision.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood back and watched as Caroline and Elena tried to think of a plan to find Bonnie. Damon hadn't returned after his outburst that night and was not answering his cell so they all figured they would give him time to heal from the betrayal he was feeling from Stefan...which was pretty ironic. He was beginning to realize how much of a hypocritical dick Damon was when he didn't have what he wanted. The funny thing being it was Damon who screwed up with Bonnie all on his own so if he should put fault on anyone it should be himself.<p>

"Ok, first things first we have to make sure Stefan isn't still compelled to help Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed as she looked over at the younger Salvatore. "Stefan, what's my name?"

He rolled his eyes, "Caroline Forbes...I'm compelled to not tell you where they are possibly heading, Caroline. I _don't_ have amnesia."

"Ok so he remembers my name." The blond replied happily, completely ignoring everything he just said. "We know that Klaus loves to travel to places where he can kill lots and lots of people...but why would he want Bonnie?"

"She's a witch, Caroline...he probably wants to use her powers to help him do more harmful things to people." Elena replied sadly. "I can only imagine how bad Bonnie feels right now...poor thing...I...she must be so scared and lonely. Lord only knows what Klaus is doing to her right now..."

"He wouldn't torture her...would he?" Caroline asked, afraid. "Coming from someone who was attacked plenty of times...I know it is not a great feeling. But I'm a vampire so I heal but Bonnie..."

"She's only human." Elena finished with a frown.

Stefan sighed and approached the two females. "Klaus won't torture her...don't worry about that." They looked at him in confusion; wondering how he knew this. "Look...this is going to seem weird but he actually is really fascinated by Bonnie. Klaus is like a collector...why do you think he took me? I'm the Ripper. I'm known for my methods and careless killings. Bonnie..."

"Oh my god! Bonnie is a serial killer too?" Caroline exclaimed in horror.

"No, Caroline...Bonnie is a powerful witch. She once had the power of one hundred witches in her. She almost killed Klaus more than once and fooled him...she was always a step ahead. As was Damon..." Stefan trailed off and ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "Klaus wants her."

"Klaus has her already, Stefan!" Elena replied, not understanding what he truly meant.

"No, Elena...Klaus. _Wants_. Her." He repeated. The girls caught on and stared at him in shock and disgust. "He is the first hybrid of werewolf and vampire and he wants to make an army...he wants to make sure he has a person by his side as strong and cunning as him."

"And that'll be Bonnie." Caroline sighed as they started understanding the hybrid's plans. "But...she won't do as he says...right? I mean...it's _Bonnie_ we're talking about. She's a saint!"

Stefan shrugged, "Klaus has a way of getting things he wants. If he wants Bonnie to be his right hand man and to serve no one but him then he'll get her...especially since he wants to..." He stopped, his compulsion not letting him finish his sentence.

Elena caught it. "You can't tell us what he wants to do to Bonnie, can you?" He shook his head sadly. "Crap...is there anyway you can at least hint it? We have to know what we're dealing with here."

He bit his bottom lip and tried to think of something that would help. "Let's just say...she'll be the first of her kind. Klaus has a thing for hybrids..."

Caroline and Elena stared at each other in fear as they thought of what that could possibly mean. Bonnie was a witch...but Klaus wanted a hybrid. And since you can only become a werewolf if you had the bloodline there was no way she could become one which meant...

"Klaus wants Bonnie to be the first vampire witch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon**

* * *

><p>Klaus is humming. As unusual and odd it was for Bonnie to see him happily nod his head to the beat of the song on the radio it was also adorably irritating due to the fact that just a couple of minutes ago she was told he would be turning into a werewolf tonight. That meant she was left to clean up what ever dirty mess he got himself into and was forced to just stand back while he slaughtered innocents. That was not part of Bonnie's morals. If she wanted to stand back and let people die she would've never stopped Damon and Stefan all those times, not to mention always making sure Caroline stayed on the right path. But Klaus was strong, Klaus was a hybrid and he was in charge. She had no choice...<p>

"Lighten up, this is a great song!" He exclaimed as he continued down the long road. "You are thinking way too much, Bonnie. That is not healthy. You need to just let go and..."

"Don't." She interrupted, "Do not try and make what is going to happen tonight sound like something exciting and fun because for me it's not. It's everything I stand against."

"_You_." He pointed at her, "Are a broken record. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Only everyone who has ever met me..."

He laughed a real genuine laugh that made her look over at him and raise a brow in shock. He had a nice laugh, it was charming...almost human. She shook that thought out of her head as her eyes turned to look back at the road before them. They were now hours away from Mystic Falls and she was sure by now all her friends were freaking out and things were falling apart without her. Bonnie shifted in her seat and swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she began to feel uncomfortable about liking the idea of everything going to the dumps without her...maybe they would appreciate her more now that she was gone.

"I have a friend I want you to meet." Klaus announced. He noticed her change in attitude, as if she was suddenly uneasy. He didn't know what caused the change but no way was he going to have his new witch feel uncomfortable around him. There's no fun in that. "She's an old friend of mine. A witch too." He glanced over at Bonnie who frowned at him, "Her name is Gloria and she owns this little bar right up the street. We go way back..."

"An old witch friend who owns a bar?" Bonnie asked, rolling her eyes. "Oh please. I really do not want to meet any ex girlfriends especially if she's a witch..."

"What on earth makes you think she's a girlfriend?" He cut her off, "Gloria is a friend from the past..."

"Damon once had a friend. Bree...she also wanted to kill him for using her and killing one of her best friends. I see this going in the same direction. Plus I doubt you have any friends, Klaus...no offence." She crossed her arms as she looked back towards the road. There was a small bar in the distance with a big sign that read '_Gloria's_'. It was pretty much in the middle of nowhere but there were already a couple of cars parked in the lot. "You do know I'm only 17, right?"

"I try to forget." Klaus replied before turning into the parking lot. "And what did I tell you about mentioning that name?" He could see Bonnie was ready to reply back with a sarcastic comment till she saw the look he was giving her. She quickly shut her mouth and muttered a quick apology. "Good girl. Now Gloria has helped me with plenty of things over the past years. And yet...she still hasn't yielded to my..._charms_."

Bonnie smiled, "I like her already. But...why not just force her like you did Stefan...or bribe her like me?"

He shook his head. "Like I said...she won't yield to me. And to be honest I don't want her to."

Bonnie watched as his eyes looked up to the bar's sign then back over to her, sweeping over her body. She found that he did that a lot. At first she thought it was because he was probably hungry and saw her as a tasty magical treat but now that she paid more attention to his gaze she realized it was a different type of hunger. The thought of it made her sick but there was something else...she felt excitement. He was a powerful hybrid who could have anyone he wanted and he wanted her. But he wasn't going to get her, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Shall we?" Klaus said finally before getting out the car and going to her side to open her door for her, "Now there may be some men in here that aren't so nice...just ignore them." He grinned at her but she knew what he really meant. If she talked to any guy that guy would be dead within a second. "Oh and let's not tell Gloria how you've really come to be with me seeing as she knows the Salvatores and if she blabs I will have to take care of her too."

The witch sighed and got out the car as Klaus closed the door behind her. She made her way into the entrance and squinted her eyes once she stood inside the darkened bar; her eyes adjusting. It was pretty crowded for an early morning and the cigarette smoke was doing nothing for her vision. Bonnie looked around at the multiple men with some women and noticed how huge it was inside oppose to outside. The bar had to be over 100 years old...

"Welcome!" She turned to face a dark skinned woman with short platinum blonde hair. Her smile was huge and friendly as she examined Bonnie's small frame, "I.D?"

Before she could reply she felt Klaus wrap an arm around her shoulder, his eyes on the woman before him as he gave her the best grin he could muster before greeting her in his accent, "Gloria...my love...you haven't changed a bit!"

The woman rolled her eyes angrily, "I should have known she was one of yours. She's younger than the last witch you brought around...you have a thing for _children_ now?" Bonnie frowned, ready to defend her age until Klaus tightened his hold around her shoulder; silently telling her to calm down.

"No need to be jealous. You're still number one." He replied, his grin still on his face but his tone was both angry and threatening. Gloria caught on. "You see this is a Bennett witch I went and found..."

Gloria's jaw dropped as she examined Bonnie once more. "_Bennett_? You have got to be kidding me...and how did you two come to be together?"

"Bonnie wanted a change of scenery. Mystic Falls was holding back her delicious potential." Klaus removed his arm from her and walked towards Gloria who gave him a look like she wasn't believing a word he was saying. "I thought I would just bring her by so you can give her a little chat. Like the one you gave to Greta."

Gloria chuckled, "Just because you can't compel witches doesn't mean you can bring all your toys to me for me to convince them that they need to be team Niklaus." Her dark eyes looked over at Bonnie who was still looking around the bar at the various people. "This one is different...she's...her aura...it's light...too light..." Bonnie looked back over at her and looked down causing Gloria to walk towards her, "Look at me, Bennett."

Klaus watched as his witch looked up at Gloria; hazel eyes meeting dark brown as the witches stared at each other for awhile. He could tell Gloria was sizing Bonnie up, seeing how much power she had in her and if she was strong enough to pull off the spells he wanted her to. He knew she was...she almost succeeded in killing him more than once but Gloria was not convinced. At least not before...

"Klaus," Gloria said finally, her eyes still on Bonnie and vice versa. "Can we go talk for a minute while the young witch orders whatever she wants at the bar..."

"But I'm only 17." Bonnie piped up quickly as her eyes went to Klaus who smirked. "Plus...I don't drink..."

"If your going to be staying with Klaus then you might want to reconsider." Gloria remarked before turning to grab Klaus by the upper arm, leading him towards a back room away from Bonnie and the rest of the people in the bar. She quickly turned on the light and shut the door behind her before turning to the original. "What the ever loving _fuck_ are you thinking, Klaus? Do you know who that is?"

Klaus stared at her like she was the most foolish woman in the world, "Bonnie Bennett...I'm pretty sure I know who she is seeing on how I've spent a couple of weeks watching her while she played house with the Salvatore brother." He replied casually, "Now why are you looking all jittery, love? Not liking what you saw in those pretty green eyes out there?"

Gloria hit his shoulder before sneering at him, "She's a pure witch! She's not like the other idiots you've had working for you! I look in her soul and I see so much light...love..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "You can't corrupt that, Klaus...you can't corrupt her..."

His face got serious as he stared at the witch before him, his jaw clenching. "Pardon me, Gloria, but I don't remember me asking you permission. You're not responsible for Bonnie and it was her choice therefore all that stuff you just said is irrelevant." He went to walk out the door but she stopped him, putting her hand to his chest and pushing him back. "You are making it really hard for me not to rip your throat out right now..."

"You don't understand! She's had the power of one hundred witches in her...they didn't only give that to her just for her to destroy you. They _trust _her...you think she's just going to turn on that because she agreed to come with you?" Gloria crossed her arms and glared at him, "And I'm betting that's not the whole story. Why exactly is she with you?"

Klaus chuckled, "That's none of your business. I didn't come here for your input. You tell Bonnie all she needs to know while I get ready for tonight. If you tell her anything more than you're suppose to," He stepped towards her, his face turning demonic, "I will kill you and everyone you know. Got it, love?"

Gloria nodded. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. This won't end well for either of you."

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat at the bar and watched the people around her. She began wondering if they knew about what was happening; that they were in a bar owned by a witch with a hybrid nearby ready to kill most of them tonight. She shuddered at the thought of Klaus turning tonight. Would he be able to still remember her? Or was she in just as much danger as everyone else around? Either way, she was on a mission to make sure no one got hurt. Even if meant having to throw herself in the way...<p>

"You know...I hate to see a pretty lady by herself." Bonnie mentally cursed as she turned to see an older man standing next to her. He had to be at least Alaric's age with way less hair and a not so handsome face. She grimaced at the strong smell of alcohol on his breath. "What are you drinking today?"

"It's noon." She replied before turning away from him to look back at the bar, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Wine it is then!" The man exclaimed, "I heard it's...good...for the body." He pressed up against her back with his mouth on the side of her neck. "You smell so delicious."

Bonnie resisted the urge to throw up in her mouth as she leaned away from the guy. "Can you just go, please? I am in no mood to deal with a old pervert right now." She went to get up from the stool and walk away from him until she collided into a hard body.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked, his eyes on the man behind Bonnie as she stared up at him in fear. "It seems you've made yourself a new friend, Bonnie. Now what did I tell you about talking to other men in this bar?"

"I wasn't...he...Klaus..." She stepped back as he continued to look over at the man behind her. She knew that look. It was the same look on his face he had the night he tried to sacrifice Elena. He meant business right now. He was not happy. "Don't. It's ok. I walked away and he didn't do anything disrespectful to me." Well that was partly true, only thing he did was invade her personal space but that was no reason to want to kill the guy.

Klaus looked down at her finally. "_You_ don't feel disrespected?" He asked and she quickly nodded. "Well that's great to hear, love! But-"

"Oh man, hey..." The man stumbled towards Klaus causing the hybrid to stop and glare at him. "So sorry...didn't know she was with anyone. No disrespect! Just saw a pretty girl and thought I would give it a shot. No hard feelings, right?" Bonnie winced as the man extended a hand to Klaus, a goofy smile on his face.

Klaus' eyes went hard but he smirked, "Like I was saying, Bonnie...you don't feel disrespected...at all?" She had no idea where he was going with this but she nodded again, slower this time. "That's funny because_ I_ do." He pushed her aside and grabbed the man by the head as she cried out his name; pulling it till he heard a bone crack and skin rip.

"KLAUS!" Bonnie screamed in horror as she watched him hold up the man's decapitated head to everyone in the bar. She covered her mouth with her hands and blinked back tears as the body fell to the ground and bled all over the floor. "_Ohmygod_..."

"This is just a little magic trick, people." Klaus smiled as he looked around at the startled people. The looks of horror changed to ones of happiness as they applauded him and cheered at his 'magic trick'. He tossed the head to a woman who caught it and squealed with excitement as she showed it to her boyfriend. "That's going to be a marvelous gift to bring home to the children." He turned to see Bonnie staring at the ground, tears filling her eyes. She acts as if she's never seen a dead body before. "I warned you." Was all he said before walking past him to Gloria who continued to glare at him, "I'll be back in a couple of hours. If I see another man near her...let's just say I won't be as understanding."

"You just ripped a man's head off in the middle of my bar, Klaus. I doubt that was being 'understanding'."

He shrugged, "I didn't do it slow and painful. I doubt the man even felt a thing." Klaus took off his now bloody jacket, tossing it on top of the body. "Now I am going to have to buy a new one...shame..." Bonnie remained silent as she stared up at him finally, "You look upset, sweetheart."

"You...you just killed a man for nothing." She replied softly, her eyes burning with anger. "You couldn't just let it go? He apologized, Klaus! That was unnecessary!" She jumped back as he advanced towards her angrily, stopping when her back was up against the bar.

"You're _mine_ now, Bonnie, and you need to learn that I do not share! I have a bad temper and when it comes to my things I don't play fair." He said sharply as he trapped her between himself and the bar. "Sorry you had to see this bratty side of me so soon but let's face it, it was only a matter of time before you truly saw what you were going to have to deal with." He leaned past her and ignored how she stiffened up and held her breath as his body pressed into hers; grabbing a shot glass and hard liquor he poured her a drink and handed her it. "Here. Gloria was right, love. You're going to need a little something to numb that feeling if you're going to be with me." He eyed her as she took the shot, "I'll be back. Now please do be on your best behavior while I'm gone. I'd hate for another magic trick to happen."

Bonnie nodded and watched as he turned and made his way out the bar. She finally released the breath she was holding before turning around and quickly throwing up in the ice bucket next to her, tears streaming down her face as she felt a warm hand rub her back.

"It's not going to get any better, Bonnie." Gloria commented as she held the young witch's hair back. "Klaus is...difficult. And if you don't see the way he does then it's going to be a huge burden on you. You can always leave..."

"No!" Bonnie replied quickly as she lifted her head from the bucket, "I...I can't...Stefan and Damon...I need to do this."

Gloria frowned, "It all makes sense now..."

"What does?"

"Damon Salvatore was here earlier...asking if I've seen you or Klaus. I told him no but only because I thought it was what Klaus would want. And it is...but they're all looking for you, Bonnie. Your friends want to find you and if they do then they're all just as good as dead. Klaus doesn't play when it comes to things that belong to him...which you do now."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: And it's about that time where I add my twist to the story...hope you enjoy. Because you can either love or hate Klaus...or love to hate him...hate to love him...either way you'll get a reaction outta the guy : )_**  
><strong>

**Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon**

* * *

><p>The bar continued to get crowded and busy as the minutes passed. Gloria took her place behind the bar with two other bartenders and attended to the people while Bonnie remained on her stool in a dark corner. It only took Gloria a few minutes to clean up Klaus' mess as if it were nothing while Bonnie continued having a hard time keeping her food down; she was never good at the whole 'dead body' thing. Her heart began aching for her friends as she would remember how Elena and Caroline would comfort her after a night of fighting evil which would always end in Bonnie having to magically explode vampire's heads. Dead, evil, or murderous...Bonnie hated having to be the one to kill a vampire. They were once human. They once felt. And she was sure Klaus once felt before too.<p>

"You look like you need another drink, Bonnie." The elder witch commented as she eyed the young Bennett. "You still look like you need to throw up...if you want to lay down you can use my office. Klaus will murder me if anything happens to you..."

"So...you do as he says too?"

Gloria snorted, "As if anyone has a choice. It's _Klaus_ we're talking about. I don't know much about his past but he acts as if he's never received a hug or love from anyone in is life. He has to always take things from others and leave them in pain and sorrow. He gets off on it." Bonnie gave her a disgusted look. "You know what I mean. Either way Klaus is a very direct man. He knows what he wants and he gets it...no matter what. You never did tell me how you've come to go with him?"

Bonnie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "He got me when I was vulnerable and heartbroken. You get any teenage girl in that state then anything you say can sound like heaven. I was just...I had to go. I got tired of the same bad luck happening to me when it came to putting my feelings on the line."

"Sounds like a teenage heartbreak."

"Yeah..." Bonnie hopped off the stool and crossed her arms. "Look, I'm getting a little hungry again I'm just going to make my way to this diner down the road. If Klaus comes back and I'm not here just tell him to get me from there..." Gloria quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Please tell me I'm at least allowed to go get some food by myself. I'm not going to run off...I chose to be with him, remember?"

Gloria rolled her eyes and pulled her back to sit on the stool, "Still...can't let you out of my view. Sorry, sweetie. It's a small town but a lot can happen between this bar and you walking to that diner. Witch or not, you're not superwoman."

She decided to do as Gloria said. If Klaus returned and she wasn't in the bar then he'd probably throw another fit and Bonnie's stomach couldn't handle watching another person die. She looked around the bar again at the people happily drinking and dancing along to the jukebox by the wall. They all looked so carefree...they were so oblivious. She envied that. The things she would give to forget about the vampires, witches, werewolves...

Klaus entered the bar; his face hard to read. He didn't bother to look around the bar at the people as he made his way straight to Bonnie. He finally grinned when he approached her, "Miss me?"

The witch tried not to roll her eyes as she replied back sarcastically, "Of course. Seeing on how Gloria wouldn't even let me leave this stool..." Her eyes went to his hands as she saw him holding something shiny, "What's that?" She asked, pointing to it with a look of curiosity.

Klaus held up his hand to show her the necklace, "For you." He said, extending it out to her. It was a nice golden chain with a emerald jewel hanging from it. Something simple but something nice enough for her to enjoy. He knew girls loved the shiny things in life...well at least that's what Rebekah told him.

Bonnie examined the necklace before frowning. It looked so familiar...her mouth dropped in shock as she snatched the jewelry from Klaus' grip and stared at it in horror. "This...this necklace..." She stared up at his face to find he was frowning at her. "Where did you get this, Klaus? Where did you get this necklace?" She jumped up from the stool and clenched it in her fists as she glared up at him. "This was my _mother's_ necklace!"

Klaus' jaw clenched as he stared down at her silently before looking over to Gloria who watched them in amusement and curiosity. "Bonnie was good while in your care, then?" The witch nodded. "Did you have the talk with her?" He asked, ignoring as Bonnie's eyes burned into his face.

Gloria sighed, "I've already told you it won't work on her. Too much light. If you want me to lie and say that you're making a better future and that you're some kind of god then I'm not going to do it. Tell her yourself." She grabbed a glass and began pouring a drink before handing it to a customer. "Also, I think Bonnie asked you a question." Klaus glowered at her as she returned his look with a smug grin.

"Klaus!" Bonnie yelled, getting his attention as he turned his head slowly to look back at her. "How did you get my mother's necklace? How...do you know my mom?" She felt the blood drain from her face at the thought of Klaus actually knowing her mom. What if he had her? What if he hurt her? She blinked back tears and did her best to control her emotions but he caught on.

"Now what did I tell you about that crying?" Klaus asked as he watched her quickly wipe her eye. "I don't know your mom, Bonnie. I didn't even know you had a mother seeing on how you only live with your dad. I saw it in a store and thought the jewel reminded me of your eyes and bought it." He shrugged as she looked back up at him, "That's it."

Bonnie stared at him, wondering if what he was telling her was true. She didn't know if she could trust Klaus yet...then again maybe she should never trust Klaus. But if he was lying to her then how would she know? It's not like she could use her powers to get it out of him. She looked down at the necklace before tossing it at him. "Keep it. I don't want it."

He caught it easily then looked up at her as she excused herself and stormed to the bathroom. Gloria's chuckles made Klaus look over to the elder witch as she gave him a knowing smile. "How was I suppose to know she would remember a necklace her mother had? Children shouldn't remember such things about parents who abandoned them."

"She's a female whose mother walked out on her. Every memory she's ever had with that woman is stored in her head, Klaus. How is Abby? She happy about you being infatuated with her baby girl?"

Klaus shrugged and placed the necklace in his pants pocket. "Is any parent ever happy when they find out a bad boy is interested in their daughter?" He grinned, "When she handed me the necklace I did hear her say something like Bonnie has the worst taste in men..."

"Why the necklace?" Gloria asked curiously. She's only met Abby Bennett a couple of times. Never really thought much of the woman but knew she was a troubled witch with a dark past. Then again all the Bennett witches were. "Is it _charmed_ or something?"

The hybrid frowned, "That is a really good question...she gave it to me and said give it to Bonnie. If it's charmed and is to protect her from me then it's going to fail at it's job because I always get what I want." He winked at her. "But then again Abby Bennett hasn't always been a trustworthy witch. I was going to do dear Bonnie a favor by giving it to her but since she's being a complete brat I might as well throw it away."

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood in the bathroom and stared at her reflection. She looked better today then she did the night before but the dullness in her eyes showed that nothing has changed. The numbness was still there and her senses were starting to kick in. How stupid was she agreeing to leave with Klaus?<p>

There was a small noise coming from the bathroom window that caught her attention. It was a tap...like someone was throwing a pebble at it. Bonnie glanced around the empty bathroom to see if anyone else was around before curiously making her way over to the window. Standing on her tip toes, she peered into it only to have a pebble hit her hard in the head. "Ouch!" She stumbled backwards, rubbing her forehead. "Ok, that stings."

"Bonnie?" A voice asked. It sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who it belonged to. "Bonnie? Come back to the window...are you alone? Bonnie?" The voice sounded urgent and desperate. Did her friends find out where she was at already? Her heart fell. If Klaus found them...he'd kill them. There was a noise and a face appeared in front of the window. "Bonnie?"

"..._mom_?" She felt like she saw a ghost as the woman known as her mother Abby Bennett climbed through the window and landed into the bathroom with a small thump. She looked exactly how she last remembered her. More beautiful and radiant than ever...she _hated_ her. Anger filled Bonnie. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She asked angrily, trying her hardest to keep her emotions under control.

"Bonnie..." Her mom walked to embrace her only to have Bonnie roughly push her back. "Please, baby...I had to see you. When I heard that you were with Klaus I got scared...my daughter with a hybrid...he's dangerous, Bonnie. I gave him the necklace and told him to give it to you because with that I will know where you're at. Always." Abby's eyes filled with tears as she gave her daughter a pleading look but Bonnie wasn't having it. How many times did she cry for her mother but she was never there? How many times did she have to comfort her father when he was left to raise a daughter by himself. Not to mention Abby didn't even show up to Gram's funeral.

"Bullshit." Bonnie replied; Abby shocked that she used such language towards her. "It took me being with Klaus for you to give a fuck about me, _mom_? Do you know how many times I've almost died? What I had to do to protect my friends and all the shit I went through with Damon? Or do you not care about that?"

Abby frowned, wanting to approach her again but knew better. "You're strong, Bonnie. I knew you would be ok. Even when I heard about you being with Damon I knew you would be fine...but this...this is not you! The things Klaus wants to do...he's bad news." Bonnie's eyes began to fill with tears as Abby took a small step towards her. "I've always been watching you, baby. I didn't abandon you...I would never just leave you like that. I was always there...I promise you. When the Salvatores showed up in town I knew it was trouble for you because us Bennetts go way back with them. My mother...Grams...she informed me on everything. She even told me how it was Damon Salvatore who kept our bloodline alive. So I trusted it...I trusted _him_ with _you_."

Bonnie laughed sarcastically. "Oh really? So you've been keeping check on me this whole time by having over the phone talks with Grams? Who is dead by the way...thanks for coming to her funeral." She gave her a sarcastic look and watched as Abby winced at the mention of Grams' death. "As for Damon. He _broke_ my heart. I gave him everything and he just stabbed me in the back. Maybe if I was Elena he would've been more faithful..."

"Stop!" Abby snapped angrily, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly. "Don't you ever doubt yourself, Bonnie. You are a beautiful, faithful young woman. What happened to you is unfortunate but that doesn't mean you can do this." She knew by 'this' she meant running off with Klaus to help him do his evil deeds now that Stefan was set free. "You are 17. What he wants from you...you won't be able to take it."

"At least he's honest in his intentions with me."

"So you're going to go all dark side? That's not you, Bonnie. You aren't like me."

Bonnie pulled away from her, tears running down her face finally. "I left the ones I love without so much as a goodbye. I bet they're crying their eyes out for me right now and just when they need me the most I'm not there! So guess what...I AM JUST LIKE YOU, MOM!" She screamed. Abby looked at her in shock, jumping back at her outburst. "I needed you. I needed my mother! When everything falls to shit everyone else had their parents or me...who did I have? Dad was gone! Grams is dead! I'm alone!" She shuddered before falling to the floor in sobs. "I...needed my..._mother_..."

"Baby..." Abby went to run to her but was pushed back magically by Bonnie.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted before curling herself up into a ball after scooting into a corner; trying to get as far away from Abby as she could. "Leave...just leave me...that's what you're good at. Leave!"

"Bonnie..."

"LEAVE!"

It went silent for awhile and Bonnie didn't even bother looking up but the slam of the bathroom window closing told her that Abby did as she asked. Typical. People always left her. Where was her support? No friends or family to comfort her in her time of need. She might as well be dead. Little nice Bonnie Bennett; always the one to put others first leaving her own emotions to pile up inside and explode. She felt like throwing up.

"Bonnie?" Klaus entered the bathroom; looking around to find her in the corner with her knees up to her chin. She was crying again. "Now what did I tell you about those tears, love?" He asked again as he approached her, a look of disappointment on his face. When she didn't reply with a sassy remark he kneeled down to look at her. She was still but the tears kept falling as she looked at the ground. He could tell she was deep in thought about something as her face remained expressionless. Something was wrong. "What happened in here?" He asked, looking around to see if anyone else was around. He didn't see anyone but he knew there was another presence there earlier. "Speak to me, Bonnie. I don't like being ignored."

She looked up to Klaus finally and realized he was examining her with a look that looked like concern. Concern for her. That broke her out of her depressed state. Why would Klaus care if she was crying anyways? She was pretty sure he only wanted her for her magic. "Can we leave now?"

Klaus gave her a look of surprise. She wanted to leave? He knows being at the bar wasn't her preference due to the fact that she was completely against drinking and smoking but he knew that wasn't the real reason she was ready to hit the road. "Sure, sweetheart." He smirked, wiping the tears from her cheek. "We're going to be late for the fair and bonfire tonight. You need a nice little outfit."

"Fair? Bonfire?"

"Yes. You see all these lovely little people are going to this town fair and what's a party without us?"

She knew what he was insinuating but didn't have to strength to lecture him about her morals again. Seeing her mom drained too much out of her and she was just ready to do something that would distract her from thinking about her or Damon or Mystic Falls. Strong hands on her pulled her from the ground and she found herself face to face with Klaus.

"You look completely out of it, Bonnie. Are you still upset about the man I decapitated?" Klaus asked as he examined her face once more. "Because I apologized. Most people do not get that from me..."

"I'm fine." She replied quickly. She wondered if Klaus knew her mother was still around...then again how did her mother know Klaus anyways? He never mentioned knowing any of her relatives and yet Abby said being with him was bad business. "Klaus...that necklace...destroy it." Bonnie went to walk past him only for him to quickly grab her by the arm. She looked back at him, waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He was quiet as he kept his hand tightly around her arm, his eyes dark and mysterious. What was he thinking about?

"It won't always be this way." He said finally, his face hard. "People treating you like the scum of the earth even when you know you're better than them. People using you, abandoning you, hurting you...Family and friends turn their back on you and you think you're alone but you're not." Bonnie frowned, feeling the tears fill her eyes again. "You have to _show_ them that you will _not_ fail. You will not let all their betrayal and selfishness stop you from achieving your goals."

"What are my goals, Klaus?" Bonnie asked, not really sure. She never thought about what she wanted out of life. It was always about Elena or Caroline. She wanted them happy and safe...but what about her? "What do I want so bad that I have to show them that my resentment towards them brought me to this?"

"Devotion." He replied quickly, as if he knew what she wanted before she did. "Someone to love you as much as you love them. For someone to protect you as much as you do them...for someone to finally be enough for you so that you can give them your all without having to wonder if they're going to end up screwing you over in the end." He could tell he hit a nerve. "Face it, love, you're tired of being the one who has to do everything. They only use you for your witchy goodness."

"Isn't that what you're doing too?" Bonnie asked, angrily. She didn't mean to get so mad again but when he talks about her like he knows everything (which sucks because he kinda does) it makes her wanna pound her head against a wall. How the hell does an original like Klaus know so much of her life?

He chuckled, "Have I asked you to use that delicious power of yours yet?" He asked back causing her to be quiet. "Didn't think so. You may think I took you for your power...and believe me that was a big factor in it...but there's more to that, Bonnie. And you will find out soon." He finally dropped his hand from around her arm, forgetting that he was still touching her. "Shall we?" He held the bathroom door open for her as she walked out. Looking back at the window, he glared. If Abby made another attempt at trying to contact her daughter he was going to be sure to make sure that witch never breathed again. It wouldn't be his first time at getting rid of a bad mother...

* * *

><p>"Mikael."<p>

Stefan looked up from the table to find Damon and Alaric staring down at him. It's been hours since Damon hasn't been home and Elena was starting to worry that he was out being reckless...like he always was when he had his heart torn from him. "Umm...hi, Damon, nice to see you're back." He looks past his brother at Alaric, "And Ric...you know Elena's been trying to contact you, right? Oh and Caroline wants to know is there going to be a pop quiz Friday?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Mikael, Stefan. That's the name of Klaus' big bad vamp hunting daddy."

Stefan frowned, "Daddy?"

Alaric nodded, "We found out that the guy that had Klaus running all these centuries is also his father. Isn't that a twist?" He pulled out a bunch of pictures and tossed them towards Stefan, "Damon went out and learned a lot. Look," He pointed to one picture, "This is in a secret cave that the Originals went and wrote their names in. Klaus has a bunch of siblings but this one caught our eye..."

"Mikael."

"Exactly." Damon replied, irritated that his brother did not look interested at all. "We let this guy free and he can help us track Klaus...and find Bonnie." Stefan caught the look on his face at the mention of the witch's name. He was still hurting. "Katherine says she knows how we can find Mikael's body..."

"You're still talking to Katherine? Isn't she the reason all of this is happening?"

Damon gave him a death glare, "No, _brother_, us trying to help you was the reason this is happening. Klaus took you first and when he realized you were going to be just a pain in the ass he scooped in for Bonnie. It's your fault that she went with him because being the idiotic sweetheart she is, she put you and Elena first."

Stefan smirked, sitting back in his chair. "Actually Damon it was Bonnie catching you screwing Katherine that lead her to hopping on the Klaus train but whatever makes you feel better...we'll just blame this on me." Damon shot forward only to have Alaric quickly get in between the two brothers before a fight could break out. "Now that hit a nerve."

"I see your still compelled to be a dick." Damon muttered angrily.

"Klaus taught me it's not healthy to hold your tongue." Stefan shrugged, "Let's just say I'm not going to be Mr. Nice Guy anymore. I may not be the ripper still but...something has got to change around here. You people aren't so smart when it comes to using your brains." He looked over at Alaric, "Call Elena. She's worried about Jeremy again. I'll call everyone else and we'll come up with a plan tonight...hopefully one that isn't stupid." He got out his chair and exited the room as Alaric and Damon shared a look. Something was not right with Stefan...

* * *

><p>Since Klaus was driving and wasn't one to listen to the radio; Bonnie was put in charge of dealing with the tunes. She wasn't sure what she should play on the radio seeing on how she doubted he knew any of the music that plays now so she settled for the station her father always puts on. Old songs with a good tune that will forever be known in her head as old people's music due to Caroline. She didn't mind oldies and thought it was more appropriate than today's music.<p>

_Baby let's cruise away from here..._

Bonnie's ears perked up as one of her favorite songs came on. She would always duet this song with her father (though he had an awful singing voice) when she was younger before they went to church. It's been awhile since she heard it...or any music for that matter. Being a witch who had to make sure your friends weren't brutally murdered never gives you chance to actually listen to music anymore. That's what she missed the most. Bonnie loved music.

"_And if you want it you got it forever...this is not a one night stand, baby. Yeah, so let the music take your mind. Just release and you will find...you're gonna fly away. Glad your going my way...I love it when we're cruising together._ _Music is played for love. Grooving and made for love...I love it when we're cruising together._" Bonnie sang to the song, completely forgetting that Klaus was in the car with her. She couldn't help it, if she liked a song she just had to sing it. A pair of eyes was now on her as she lost herself to the song with a small smile on her face.

Klaus stared at her, amused. She had a really beautiful singing voice and for once she looked happy...he doesn't think he's ever seen the witch happy. Well, most of it was his fault since he did cause most of the misery upon Mystic Falls but at least now she was relaxed and calm around him. Her singing was a sign that she was finally getting comfortable...maybe the the point where she could finally start trusting him.

Bonnie looked over and saw him staring at her and immediately turned a dark red. "Sorry...my dad and I would always sing that song. I have some good memories to it...reminds me when he was actually around and not off on some stupid business trip."

The hybrid shrugged, "Don't mind me, love. You have a magnificent singing voice."

She smiled at his compliment, "Yeah...I use to be in the choir at our church...well that was until..." She trailed off, realizing that she was actually opening up to Klaus of all people. What was she doing? He wasn't her friend. Even if she did agree to be with him she told herself she wasn't going to let him in. He's messed with her mind enough already and she hasn't even been with him for a full day yet. But looking at the look on his face she felt the urge to continue...he actually was _interested_ in hearing about her. "I got in this whole 'rap' phase. I was obsessed with Lil Kim, Tupac, Biggie..." Klaus frowned and gave her a confused look at the ridiculous names. Bonnie laughed, "Yeah I know...anyways I went to church one day and decided to rap in front of everyone. I said a lot of bad words I was not suppose to say and they banned me from choir and made me go to church school for like 4 months. It was so embarrassing but Elena and Caroline thinks it was the most hilariously awesome thing ever."

Klaus smirked, "Well it is fun when something bad happens to someone other than yourself...what is 'rap'?" He asked curiously.

"You seriously do not know what rapping is?" Bonnie asked incredulously. Of course he didn't, he was an extremely old vampire who spent his life on the run. She knew he didn't pay much attention to music. Bonnie leaned forward and began surfing through the stations until she stopped on a rap song. It sounded like something by Lil Wayne...

Klaus made a face at the song, "_That_ is atrocious. Why is he talking about lollipops?"

Bonnie laughed really hard. The look on his face and the fact that the song was something completely perverted was too much. Klaus didn't know why she found it so funny...he'd never understand teenagers. "Yeah...that's a tame song. Usually they rap about sex, drugs, killing each other...it's not something a seven year old should be talking about in front of her church."

Klaus grinned again and returned his eyes back to the road. "Sounds fun."

"I understand you're a vampire and have probably killed thousands in your lifetime but when someone talks about it on the radio and goes on to make songs about it...it's frowned upon in society."

"I doubt anyone would make a song about draining a person's blood, setting someone on fire, torturing families, ripping off body parts..."

"Enough." Bonnie interrupted, feeling a little sick. "I get your point."

Klaus spotted the carnival ahead as they drove towards the fair. He was suppose to meet up with someone there but was pretty sure he keep Bonnie preoccupied before the night's festivities began. Glancing over at her, he saw the look of excitement in her eyes. He forgot how human she was and even now the expression on her face made her look so innocent. Like she wasn't on the road with a killer.

"I say we have a little fun before night comes."

Bonnie looked over at him, not sure on how to reply. Most likely what he was referring to was him turning into a werewolf and going on a killing spree. She still didn't know how she was going to handle that. Maybe Gloria was right, she should start drinking.

"Lighten up, Bonnie. It's a fair. You're going to have a blast." Klaus said as they pulled up into the crowded parking lot. He spotted a bunch of parents with their young children, not to mention a lot of tasty looking teens in little attire. He was going to have a buffet tonight. He licked his lips and Bonnie caught that, "Let's go and have some fun."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip but quickly got out the car before Klaus could open the door for her. He extended a hand to her instead in which she reluctantly took it as they both made their way towards the entrance. She got distracted with looking at all the happy people who played games and ate food while Klaus led her to the booth to pay for both of their tickets.

"Klaus?" A young woman made her way over to him with a tray of drinks. One of them dark red in which Bonnie already knew what it was. "Here is the drinks you wanted ready, sir. I waited here for you all day like you asked!"

The woman was obviously compelled. Klaus took the dark red drink and smiled, "Yeah thank you so much. But this is just a small taste of what I will be having tonight. Who knows? You may be on the menu too." He winked at the woman who giggled happily as Bonnie paled.

"And for you. It's ice tea..."

Bonnie snatched the drink from the girl's hand before downing it since her throat was starting to feel dry with all this talk of what was going to happen tonight. It wasn't till after she finished drinking it all did she realize something was wrong, "What's in this?" she asked, tasting something bitter.

"Oh dear...you didn't let me finish...it's a Long Island ice tea...I didn't know what kind of alcohol you wanted so I got you these! Extra tequila too!" The woman exclaimed happily as Bonnie frowned.

Klaus tsked, "She doesn't drink alcohol." He took another sip from his cup. "Just found this out earlier. Sorry for the confusion, love."

Bonnie was beginning to feel a little bit dizzy already. From what she could remember, Caroline would always tell her about how strong Long Islands were and how just three cups got the blonde drunk. "Whoa..." She looked around and felt more light. Was she buzzed already?

"Bonnie?" Klaus must have notice her change in behavior too because he was looking at her with concern. She gave him a goofy smile and he knew it was bad news. "Oh for the love of...you better not be bloody drunk already, witch!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon**

* * *

><p>Klaus gave the woman a dark look as Bonnie grabbed another drink from the tray and began sipping it. "You do realize you are drinking more alcohol, right?" He asked, never taking his gaze off the woman as Bonnie drank more Long Island. He finally glanced over at the witch to see she was in her own little world. "Bonnie?"<p>

"This actually ain't so bad! I mean I love my wine but this...hey...this is good!"

Klaus wanted to facepalm but decided it was best to let her get a couple of drinks in. Maybe she'd be more fun that way. But the look in her green eyes was telling him that maybe he should cut her off before things got out of hand. He needed her nice and sober for tonight if he wanted things to go according to plan, "That's enough for you." He said, snatching the drink from her hands. "Go get the girl some nice water." He said to the woman after placing the drink back on the tray. "Teenagers and alcohol do not mix. I can handle a drunk vampire...but not a drunk witch." The woman nodded then ran off hurriedly.

Bonnie wasn't pleased at Klaus' gesture. He grinned charmingly back at her which only caused her drunken gaze to darken. She wasn't one to drink; she hated alcohol actually. It turned nice people into idiots, made guys become douchebags, girls become whores...she saw how it affected her friends at every party. She vowed she would never be like that after both Caroline and Elena got drunk on her at one of Tyler's party leaving her to babysit both teens. Caroline was an angry/crying drunk while Elena was a..._very_ friendly girl. It wasn't fun. Not to mention she saw the affects it had on Damon when he got drunk. But right now, after everything that has been going in her life so far that is all she was craving right now. It was strange too; craving something you've never really had. What happened to good old Bonnie?

"_You_!" She pointed a finger at him and almost tipped forward causing him to give her amused look but she quickly steadied herself. "You are _just_...that was..._you're_ rude, Klaus. You are rude. You never offer a girl...a _lady_ a drink then take it away. I wanted that drink, Klaus...I wanted that drink!"

He continued to grin at her. "You are adorable. But seeing on how you only had a drink and a half...not completely getting 'wasted' as you young people call it these days...I need you on your best behavior and ready for anything. I am turning tonight, remember?" He frowned when she let out an unladylike snort and groaned childishly. Ok, alcohol is a no go with Bonnie from now on. She was starting to act her age.

"I don't wanna babysit your half breed butt!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up as people walked by and glanced at them. "It's a freaking fair, dude!" Ok...dude? No more hanging out with Tyler. "I wanna do fair stuff! I want...I want a beer!" She concluded when she noticed the stand that was selling beer. Her eyes lit up and she was about to go walk to it till she felt a firm grip on her arm. "Jesus, Klaus, lemme go!" She shouted, causing a scene. She knew she was looking stupid right now but she didn't care. "I don't wanna watch you murder all these people, k! I don't wanna..._IdontwannaIdontwanna_!" She stomped her left foot as people really began to stare at her outburst then looked to Klaus who smiled at them.

"Teens." He shrugged before glaring down at Bonnie, "Lower your tone, love. I'd hate to have to tape up that pretty little mouth of yours." He said seriously as Bonnie stared up at him with a pout. "You are not to drink anymore. Seeing on how you're a lightweight and this may turn into me having to watch you..."

Bonnie turned away from him when he finally released his hand from her arm. She looked like she was going to tell him something but instead she muttered something under her breath. Klaus was going to tell her to speak up until he realized what she was saying was in Latin...and it was a spell. Before he knew it he flew back into a group of people, landing on the hard ground.

"Bloody hell!" He muttered as the people around him groaned in pain. She was using her magic in public...on him. Yeah she was not in her right mind. His phone began to ring and without checking who it was he quickly got up and answered it, "_What_?" He snapped as he looked around the crowd to see that his witch was no longer there.

"You sound angry...How...how is Bonnie?" The voice on the other end asked.

Klaus got angrier as he began walking around the fair grounds to find the said witch but couldn't spot her. She wasn't trying to escape from him now was she? This would be the first time she disobeyed her and he did not like being disobeyed. He also hated being left especially if it was by a female he was trying to get to be his. Bonnie was hurting, he knew she was. He may be a cold, heartless hybrid but he knew when someone was damn near to depression but that didn't mean he was going to let her fall apart right now.

"Can't talk now, love. Got a witch to find. And Abby...your daughter is a horrible drunk." Before she could respond he hung up on her and preceded through the crowd, his eyes looking for the familiar dark skin and brunette hair.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know what possessed her to throw Klaus back but all she knew was she needed a drink badly right now. She made her way to the front of the line and pulled out her student i.d. before muttering a spell to turn it into a license that said she was of age to buy a drink. The man at the counter smiled at her as she showed it to him and requested a glass of beer. She didn't care what kind, she just needed something.<p>

Once she had the huge glass in her hands she looked around to see if Klaus was nearby. Bonnie knew she looked like a kid who just grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar when her parents told her she couldn't but she was disobeying Klaus and she knew he had a temper even if he hasn't used it on her yet. Taking a gulp of the beer, she made a disgusted look. It was nowhere as good as the ice tea thingy the lady gave her but it would do for now. Chugging it down she looked around to find some boys grinning at her. They probably thought she was some easy drunk whore...boy did they have the wrong one. Ignoring them, she made her way around the fair with her buzz getting stronger. Yeah...she was a lightweight when it came to this.

One of the boys jogged up to her, "Hey! Me and the guys were wondering if you would like to join us? We got this keg over there by the bumper cars. You know...just barbequeing and stuff. You seem like you like to party...wanna join us?"

A keg? A mischievous grin graced Bonnie's lips as she looked at him, "I don't like to party. Actually I like to do the opposite of partying. I'm a stuck up bore...as my friends once put it and my ex once said I need to let loose! But since I've kinda been kidnapped by this psycho hybrid who is going to kill you all tonight and not to mention my mother who abandoned me as a child shows up to try and come stop me from actually loving myself...!" She stopped to laugh humorlessly, "Anyways...keg? I'm in."

The boy stared at her like she was crazy but glanced back at his friends who gave him a thumbs up. "Uhh...ok...yeah...come on we'll all go to it." He wasn't sure if she was insane, drunk, or both but hot trumps crazy any day.

"Fine." Bonnie shrugged carelessly as she followed him. She took the chance to check him and his friends out. They weren't bad looking but they were no where as close to looking as great as Damon or Klaus. Speaking of, she looked around to see if he was around. No sign of him. Good...poor guys wouldn't stand a chance if he caught her with them.

* * *

><p>Klaus was going to kill Bonnie. Ok, not really but still. He was walking around this damn place looked like a lost puppy and every time he thought he spotted her it turned out to be some other girl. It was annoying, he wanted to start snapping necks. But since it was only like three o'clock he figured it was too early to go on a killing spree. Plus he didn't want to start scaring off people before the real fun began. But how could he lose an 116 pound witch? A drunk one nonetheless. He was beginning to feel like an idiot. Leave it to Bonnie to be able to get away from him. If she wasn't at the fair still and decided to hightail it back to Mystic Falls he was going to make her pay...who did she care about the most? Maybe a visit to her father was in order...<p>

"Oh my god! Turn that uuppp!" Klaus stopped and winced as a familiar voice hit his ears. He turned to find Bonnie dancing by herself with a red plastic cup in her hand. She had found more alcohol...great. But she wasn't alone. His face darkened at the sight of the guys she was hanging out with. Now hadn't she learned her lesson at the bar? Obviously not. He stalked over to her and tried not to cover his over sensitive ears as the boy blasted the music on his radio.

"We found loovvvee in a hopeless place!" Bonnie sang drunkenly, moving her hips around as she threw her arms up; spilling her drink alittle. "We found love in a hopeless place!" Her voice was nowhere as good as it was earlier. He tried his best to ignore the fact that her shirt kept raising up as she danced, giving the guys a nice view on her flat stomach. "Dumdumdum dumdumdum!" And now she was singing the beat of the song while jumping around. Drunk Bonnie was a sight to see. It was nice that she was no longer all emotional and depressed but right now was not the time to be celebrating.

He finally made his way to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, stopping her from her bouncing. "Found you." He said, his face dangerous but his tone playful. The witch turned to look at him and frowned before chugging down the rest of her drink. The guys exchanged looks before looking back to Klaus and Bonnie. "I have been looking for you for 20 minutes now, love. You know how I hate to be tricked like that..."

"I didn't trick you I used magic to push you into a crowd of people so I could get away!" Bonnie replied matter-of-factly. "You wouldn't let me drink. Gloria says I need to drink. My friends said I need to drink. I need to drink! Bonnie needs to drink!" She exclaimed, holding her empty cup up in the air as the guys cheered her on. Klaus grabbed her before she could make her way to the keg, "Let me go, Klaus."

"You are done." He replied, ripping the cup from her hand. "You are going to sober up because a drunk witch is not what I want tonight."

"Oh really?" Bonnie grinned flirtatiously as she looked up at Klaus. "I'm _hot_...right?" Klaus shot her a look as she began to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it up a little. But then she got serious and hissed, "Anyone would _love_ to have me drunk right now." She dropped her hands and looked back at the guys she was with. "You know...back at Mystic Falls they would have picked Caroline or Elena...the fun girls at the party. It must be fun to be so irresponsible and stupid for a night. Let go and stop trying to please everyone!" Her hazel eyes looked back at him, "Isn't that what you've been trying to teach me? Isn't that what everyone has been trying to teach me? I mean...my boyfriend cheated on me with the most irresponsible bitch ever! My friends only call me when it comes to saving someone's ass because I am the most responsible...and my _mother_ even abandoned me...probably because I wasn't even a 'fun' child." She grabbed a cup from the one of the guys and drank it, "It's time I was like everyone else! Here's to being young, stupid, and drunk!"

Klaus watched her as she said her whole little speech and let her chug down the last of the guy's beer. She wasn't in her right mind but he wasn't going to baby her. No one ever babied him when his father treated him the way he did, or when his mother looked at him with shame every morning. No one was ever there for him when he became the bastard outcast of the family. Bonnie had problems, so what? If she wanted to drink them away then he'd let her get away with it for now. "Are you done?" He asked finally as she continued to dance to the Rihanna song. "You can sit here and drink your problems away or you can do something about it. Feeling sorry for yourself never got anyone anywhere...do something about it."

Bonnie looked up at him with a frown, "You are right...you're right!" She turned to the guys, "You guys, this Original hybrid who practically kidnapped me is right! I am gonna do something about it!" Bonnie dug in her pocket jeans and pulled out her cell, dialing a number.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Elena to tell her she is the most stupid, selfish little brat I have ever met in my life. Not to mention she is sooo damn needy! I mean I lost my Grams and all she cries about is her boyfriend being a vampire!"

Klaus took the phone from her and crushed it before she could talk to her friend. "That is not what I meant by doing something about it, love." He replied.

"Well I'm not gonna kill anybody! I may be drunk but I still have my morals."

Klaus sighed then grabbed her by her arm and began walking her away from people without a second glance at the guys...they would get what was coming to them later tonight. If she wasn't going to sober up he was going to have to force her. He really hated being the one to do everything sometimes, then again he's done it his whole life so it was practically a lifestyle now.

"Look at me, Bonnie." He said as he stopped and turned her towards him. "Now that I got you drunk...we can talk about how you really feel about being with me now..."

"Like I had a choice. My boyfri..."

"Got caught sleeping with Katerina, yes I know. But how do you feel now? Do you agree when I say you deserve better? That I can give you better?"

Bonnie nodded much to his surprise, "Honestly...I wouldn't have left with you if I didn't believe. Part of it was for Stefan but most of it was for me..."

Klaus smirked, "We're finally getting somewhere." He looked past her for a minute, his gaze darkening. But before she could turn to see what he was watching he stopped her. "A lot is going to change tonight." He said finally as she looked up at him. He could tell a lot was going through her mind and the look she was giving him was a look that he's only seen her give one other person before...she wasn't about to...was she?

Bonnie leaned forward before he could say anything else and pressed her lips to his. She didn't know what possessed her to want to kiss her biggest enemy in the world, all she knew was that she was starting to see Klaus in a new light. True he was a horrible person but yet he was the only one who understood her. She needed a friend and he was there...even if all his suggestions involved killing and betraying her friends in Mystic Falls. His hands made the way to the back of her head as he kissed her back; he wasn't rough and angry like she expected him to be. He was actually very gentle for a psychopath...

"Oh god!" she quickly pulled away from him in fear. "Oh god...I _kissed_ you!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "No need to sound so disgusted about it, love."

"That's sooo wrong! You tried to kill my friends...you're evil! You wanna kill everyone tonight...I'm so screwed up...I shouldn't have kissed you." She ran a hand through her hair as he watched her in amusement. "I need to sober up...I am never drinking again...eww and I drank beer! My coach said that makes you fat...uggh I feel sick. I'm going to throw up..." A scream interrupted her rants as she turned to see that the guys that she was hanging out with earlier was now all decapitated. Their limbs were all over the fair grounds as people began to gather around to look at the scene in fear and disgust. Bonnie turned to look angrily at Klaus who grinned. "What...what did you do? What..." She quickly turned and threw up all the alcohol in her system as Klaus made a sound of disapproval.

"Weak stomach?"

Bonnie finished releasing everything in her stomach as she felt someone stand behind her, her eyes watering as she turned to find Stefan looking down at her with a smirk. "But..." Maybe her mind was playing with her...maybe she was still wasted. Stefan was suppose to be in Mystic Falls with Elena. That was the deal. "What..."

"I never figured you for a drinker, Bonnie." Stefan said as he tilted his head, "Those guys," he tsked, "Bad influences indeed. It's a good thing I showed up when I did."

She turned to look at Klaus, "You lied to me...you said you'd let him go..."

"He didn't want to be let go, love."

Bonnie's heart sank as she realized that she was set up. Everything nice she thought of Klaus went away immediately as she stared at the two men in front of her. Stefan gave her a devilish grin as Klaus' face stayed serious as he examined her reaction to him. "You _assholes_." She cursed, causing Stefan to chuckle and cross his arms across his chest. "I want to go back...I want to go back to Mystic Falls..."

"Fat chance, Bonnie." Stefan replied. She looked over to Klaus to see that he had nothing else to say to her. "Look, I know you felt like you were doing everyone a big deal by having good old Stefan back but let's face it...me and Elena would have never worked. I heard what you said about her earlier and you're right. You deserve better. I deserve better. Klaus has a plan and with the three of us we can accomplish a lot. Welcome to the team." He patted her on the shoulder. "Now I must get back to Mystic Falls. I have a date with a my brother." He winked at her before walking away.

Bonnie watched as Stefan made his way through the crowd with a look of pure shock on her face. She hasn't achieved anything to help her friends. Her being here has done more harm than good. It was selfish of her to think her doing something for her would make everything right in the world.

"You seem upset." She turned to glare at Klaus, not in the mood to be anywhere around him right now. "Don't give me that look, Bonnie. Sometimes my promises have some motives behind it. If it means you being here with me then I said it."

She didn't know how this day could get any worse...actually at the rate things were going she was about to have a very bad week. Before she could say anything to Klaus she noticed him clench his fists and close his eyes...something was wrong.

"I'm turning." He announced before she could ask him. She stepped towards him as he fell to the floor, "This is happening earlier than I wanted but something must have triggered it." Bonnie paled as the people who were looking at the crime scene turned their attention to Klaus who began transforming in front of all of them. This was not good...at all. Too many witnesses, this would all get out. Before she could think of a spell to stop this she heard a howl and watched as Klaus, in werewolf form, lunged towards a crowd of screaming people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: After her breakup with Damon, Bonnie finds herself falling into a dangerous relationship with Klaus. Klonnie with slight Bamon**

* * *

><p>Everything was a mess. Bonnie held her head as the cries and screams of people echoed throughout the fair; people pushing past her to escape their fate of being ripped to shreds by Klaus. She tried to compose herself as her hazel eyes looked over to where he was...her blurry vision not helping her concentration. Bonnie had to do something quick, she just wished the pounding would go away. Why did she get drunk? How stupid could she be?<p>

"My daughter!' A woman screamed as she raced to grab her kid when Klaus' eyes locked on her. The wolf growled then ran towards the mother and her child before Bonnie quickly summoned all the energy she could and ran to push them out the way of his attack. The wolf missed them by an inch and crashed hard into Bonnie's body; dragging her to the ground with him.

The witch opened her eyes to see green eyes glaring down at her; his fangs barred. She knew Klaus was still in there but that didn't make her fill any better...witch, vampire, or hybrid...he probably wouldn't care if she died. She closed her eyes and awaited the attack that never came. Soon she felt the weight of the wolf shift off her and she opened an eye to see the wolf looking over at her before running off to go massacre more people.

Bonnie felt confused but didn't have time to think about it because right now she had to stop him from hurting more people. The sky began to get dark as she stood up and went after him; hoping that she wasn't too late to save another life. She felt herself sobering up thanks to all the fear and determination that now entered her body but she still felt the effects of the alcohol in her system. Her head pounded and the world still spun but she was on a mission.

There was another cry but it wasn't a human; it was a wolf. It was Klaus. Bonnie quickly ran to where she heard it, stopping when she found him standing in the middle of five other people. Klaus growled and snapped at one and that's when Bonnie realized that they were in fact vampires. Why were vampires here? Why were they attacking Klaus?

"Looks like we're right on time, boys." One grinned, showing off his fangs as the wolf stared him down. "I say we rip the hybrid dick to pieces and move on out. It shouldn't be that hard should it? I mean he's clearly outnumbered." The wolf barred his teeth but didn't move. "He's not as big and bad as I expected." The vampire stepped towards Klaus but he didn't move back. "Brave...but very stupid." Before he could move another inch he felt a pain in his head, "Ahhh! What the hell!"

"Don't even think about it!" Bonnie shouted as she made her way over to the others, her hand out towards them as they all fell to their knees in pain. "No one is going to be killing Klaus but me!" The wolf looked over at her and gave her a look but remained still. "Now how did you guys know to find him here?"

"Ahhh someone...someone told us to kill Klaus!" One yelled as he continued to cry out in pain, "He didn't say anything about a witch though!"

"He?" Bonnie asked, confused. Someone other than her friends in Mystic Falls wanted the Original dead? But who? Then again that could be a very long list of people. "Who is..." Before she could finish her question she felt a tight grip around her neck, not having time to scream out as she was lifted in the air by Katherine. "..._you_..."

"Hello, Bonnie." Katherine smiled menacingly as she looked up at the witch who struggled in her grasp. "I didn't believe Damon when he told me you ran off to screw Klaus but seeing you here now...defending that hybrid jerk...I must say you are just as bad as me."

Bonnie wrapped her hands around Katherine's wrist and dug her nails into the vampire's skin, scratching at her. "Let...me...go..."

"No." Katherine's eyes darkened. "I'm going to kill Klaus then I'm going to kill you." She tossed the witch aside roughly before turning to look at Klaus who was no longer there. "What the..." The other vampires got off the ground weakly and looked around too; wondering where he went. "Great...if he got away then M..." She felt a tight grip in her hair as her head was pulled back to look up at the dark eyes of the vampire behind her. "S-Stefan..." She smirked slightly as the Salvatore held onto her tightly. "You're suppose to be in Mystic Falls with Ric and Damon..."

Stefan chuckled before pushing her down, "I was on my way back till I saw you...I knew you were up to something." She glared up at him and got off the ground. "You seriously thought you could kill Klaus and Bonnie by yourself?" He glanced at the other vampires, "Oh my bad...you brought some more of your boy toys. That ain't gonna work, Katherine." He watched his ex growl and soon she was on him, crushing him to the ground with her strength as her face went demonic.

"I love you, Stefan, I really do...but sometimes your mouth makes me just want to rip your heart out!" She spat. "Now get the witch and take her back to Damon while I handle Klaus..."

"That's not gonna happen, Katherine...you see...Bonnie is staying with us. Klaus is staying alive. And you...well you're gonna finally get what's coming to you." Before she could reply she was tossed off him and the other vampires took that opportunity to try and attack Stefan. He easily dodged their attacks and achieved in ripping some hearts out while Katherine stared at him in shock, realizing that he was not the Stefan that she knew. He was still in Ripper mode. This was not good for the plan. Stefan was a playing both fields.

Bonnie was soon on her feet and watched as Stefan handled the vampires. She had no idea what was going on or where Klaus ran off too but she knew she had to make sure nothing back happened to the Salvatore brother. Ripper or not, he was still kind of her friend...at least she thinks so. She heard a crack behind and knew she was in trouble before she felt Katherine wrap her arms around her once again. _Ugh focus, Bonnie, focus!_

Stefan finished killing all of Katherine's men and stopped when he realized that Bonnie was in her grasp. His face remained stone hard as he stepped towards the two women but stopped when Katherine dug her nails into Bonnie's neck, causing the witch to cry out in pain.

"I can snap her pretty little neck in a second and you know it." Katherine hissed, "One more move, Ripper, and the witch dies." He shot her a cold look. "Does Damon and your precious Elena know that you're still a sociopath?" Stefan shook his head but his eyes remained on Bonnie's. "You've been playing us...and here I was thinking I was the backstabbing whore." She let out a humorless chuckle. "Being double crossed sucks...I doubt the others wouldn't appreciate this, Stefan..."

"The others won't find out." He replied with a smile that didn't look anything like the smiles she saw from the Stefan she knew. He was completely different. She remembered spying on him in his Ripper days; his killing sprees, anger...but this was different. "Let Bonnie go..."

"What has Klaus done to you?" She asked seriously. She felt Bonnie's eyes look up to her in shock; probably not use to seeing Katherine show some other emotion than heartless bitch. "This isn't you, Stefan..."

He stepped forward, ignoring her question. "Let. Bonnie. Go." He said again but she shook her head and put back on her bitch facade. "You're gonna regret this, Katherine."

"Bonnie comes with me..."

"Bonnie stays with _me_." She felt a cold chill go down her spine as she quickly turned with Bonnie still shielding her to see Klaus. He was back to his human form and dressed in nothing but pants. But that same smirk was on his face. She hated that smirk. "Let her go, Katerina. You know this isn't going to end well for you. I do not like it when someone tries to kill me..."

Katherine shook her head, "No. If I die she goes with me." She quickly bent her head down and tore into Bonnie's neck. The witch cried out and watched as Klaus' face dropped in fear and anger as Katherine began to drain her. The vampire lifted her head from the witch's neck and let out a sigh, "Tasty...I know why you're so drawn to her, Klaus." She gave the hybrid a wicked smile and felt her heart drop as she saw the look on his face. Katherine loved playing the cat and mouse game. She loved being able to toy with people's emotions and right now she was realizing that she had gone too far with Klaus'.

"You do realize something right now..." He said, his eyes and face hard.

"W-what?"

"You are about to die." Before she could react, Bonnie was ripped from her hold by Stefan while Klaus quickly ran up to her and tore her heart out. He held the beating thing in his hand and looked over at Katherine who looked at him in shock before falling to her knees. "Odd...here I was thinking you didn't even have a heart, love."

Stefan swooped up Bonnie bridal style as she passed out from the loss of blood. "Umm...Klaus." The Original turned to look at him and saw that Bonnie was no longer conscious. He cursed and stalked his way over to them and lifted her head back to look at the wound Katherine left on her neck.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me they were planning an attack on me today, Stefan!" Klaus yelled as he quickly bit into his wrist and allowed his blood to drip into Bonnie's mouth. Nothing went according to plan today and he hated when his plans were ruined. "Katerina was not suppose to find me here..."

Stefan sighed, "Damon and Alaric found out about...well..." He trailed off and Klaus looked up at him impatiently. "They know about Mikael." He finished and Klaus' face dropped. "They woke him up..."

"That would explain why Katerina all of a sudden got the balls to attack me."

"I knew something was up when I saw Katherine come with all these baby vamps..." He glanced over at their dead bodies, "They have daylight rings...they can only get that from a witch...is Katherine working with a witch?"

Klaus frowned. Not only was his "father" back but now they had a witch of their own? He glanced at Bonnie who began breathing steadily again. He was hoping they would have more time together before all this drama began but it seems like he underestimated the people in Mystic Falls. Damon wanted Bonnie back so badly that he actually began to come up with plans that may actually work in getting rid of him. Well two can play that game.

"I'll take her. Make your way back to Mystic Falls and let them know that they have a fallen comrade." Stefan handed Bonnie over to him. "I do not want any more surprises, Stefan." The Salvatore nodded then he was gone. Klaus turned to look down at Bonnie who looked like she was having a hard time with his blood. He knew it was strong and would have a weird affect on her because she was a witch but as long as she survived that attack he could care less about how she would handle it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she shot up from the grass. Her breathing was ragged and she held her neck; feeling no bite there. Katherine really had it out for her, that was for sure. It wasn't until she felt a cool breeze that she realized that she was not at the fair anymore. Where was Klaus? Where was Stefan? Where was <em>she<em>?

"Niklaus!" She heard a woman shout. Bonnie resisted not to groan out loud in frustration as she spotted Rebekah in a dress and hairstyle that screamed 1920's...she was praying this was a sick dream. She almost believed it was until she spotted Klaus with long hair having a little sword fight with Elijah. "And why shan't a female be allowed to join in?" Rebekah complained as her two brothers continued to ignore her.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie yelled up at the sky causing the three Originals to stop what they were doing and stare at her in confusion. Bonnie bit her bottom lip and mentally cursed herself for her stupid outburst. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>Klaus laid Bonnie down in the backseat of the car carefully and noticed that she continued to groan out. It couldn't tell if it was from pain or just the affects of his blood in her system. Either way he knew she had at least 30 minutes till it completely cleared out of her system. He found that good for him because that way he didn't have to deal with her whining or the questioning he would have. At least the alcohol should be out of her system and she wouldn't have to deal with a hangover.<p>

He got in the driver seat and started the car. Stefan would be making his way back to Mystic Falls to deal with the others while he made his way to another one of his hideouts. Mikael wanted him dead. That was no secret. But what Mikael didn't realize is that Klaus was no longer afraid. He had plans for his dear old father too. And if Damon Salvatore thought he was going to let him win this round then he had another thing coming.

"I hope you enjoy the taste of my blood, love." He said as he shot Bonnie a glance. "Because when it's time to turn you...that's what you're going to be tasting a lot."


	10. Chapter 10

**We Found Love**

**A/N: Look who finally updated (dont kill me!). Sorry I kinda had writers block plus I need to update my other stories!**

* * *

><p>Klaus was furious. The day started off horrible enough with all the drama with Bonnie's mom then the witch just had to go get drunk and right before he turned too. Even though that wasn't what had him in a grouchy mood - because a drunkdisobedient Bonnie was kind of a turn on - it was Katherine and the fools from Mystic Falls trying to ruin his fun. Since when did Katherine work with her useless doppelganger and her friends? Oh how the mighty have fallen. But she was dead now and soon would be Damon once he got his hands on him. It was a good thing he had Stefan on his side because he could not afford any more surprises.

"Mmm..." He was shook out his thoughts at Bonnie's whimpers. He had fed her his blood so she should be fine but why wasn't she waking up? He was worried and he hated being worried because that was such a _human_ emotion - so now he was trying to focus on the bloody bodies of Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. That made him smile till he heard Bonnie whimper again.

"Bloody hell, Bonnie, if you don't wake up and be fine I am going to kill you." He muttered as his darkened eyes flashed over to her. He took in her pale face and bloodied clothes contemplating if he should force more blood down her throat. Would she get mad if he did and snapped her neck now? Turning her into his very own vampire/witch hybrid toy? He smirked and looked back at the road; of course that'll piss her off so right now his main concern was getting her better and gaining her trust. "We are going to have so much fun together, love. Just wake up first."

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared at the scene before her before blinking her eyes rapidly and pinching herself. There was no way she was were she thought she was, she had to be dreaming or something. <em>That's it, <em>she thought as she watched the Originals shoot her a really shocked look, _no more drinking for me. _She was about to open her mouth to talk to them till she realized they weren't really looking at her but past her at someone...

"Niklaus, come here!" A strong voice shouted causing Bonnie to jump and turn to see an older man glaring in their direction. She took in the man's appearance and got a very uneasy feeling from him. He was intimidating to say the least and from the look on that Klaus' face he was a very feared man...but who was he?

"Yes, father?" Klaus asked, a little trepidation to his step as his brother and sister shot their father a worried look. "Have I done anything to offend you?"

"Your whole existence is offensive." Bonnie winced at the remark from the other man. He wasn't even her father and she felt like she was being scolded and for once in her life she was actually feeling bad for Klaus. Was this the man who raised the monster? Was this man the reason Klaus became a monster? "And _don't_ call me father."

She turned just in time to see Klaus' face contort into an emotion she knew so well. Present day Klaus would have probably swept that comment off and ripped off the man's head but this Klaus was so young and so..._human_. Was she seeing him before he became a vampire hybrid? But why? Why would her powers take her to this day?

"Father?" Rebekah spoke up, walking till she was by Klaus' side. "May I talk to Niklaus for awhile? I shall send him to you right after, this is important." The original gave her father the most adorable face that a daughter could muster up to her father causing Mikael to melt and give into her request. He sighed before shooting one last look at Klaus and turned to leave his children to talk. "What have you done now, Niklaus?" She asked immediately as her dark eyes turned to glare at her brother, "Must you always have to get on Mikael's bad side?"

Klaus snorted at that, reminding Bonnie of present day Klaus. "I could go out to war and kill all the enemies and Mikael would still be upset with me. There is no pleasing that man." He ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "I am not his. I am the bastard child. He hates me...therefore I hate him."

"Shh!" Rebekah slapped a hand over his mouth, "Do you want him to hear you talking in such ways? Maybe if you were more -"

"More what, Rebekah?" Klaus asked angrily as his eyes flashed to his sister, causing her to quickly shut her mouth. "More nice? More obedient? More like _him_?" He stabbed his sword into the ground, "I am tired of trying to please that man! Why must I be punished for something mother did? I am tired of trying to please them when I get _nothing_ in return!"

"Calm down, brother..." Elijah said, placing a hand on his shoulder only for Klaus to back away from him and Rebekah. "You are talking crazy...we appreciate you." He watched his brother let out a humorless laugh. "It will get better, Niklaus. You just have to trust..."

"It will get better when I make it better. And trust me I will be making it better." Klaus promised before turning to walk off past Bonnie in which she winced and moved back - but he didn't see her, none of them could see her. She bit her bottom lip and made a decision to follow him. If this was going to give her more insight on Klaus then it was something she needed to do.

Klaus entered a small tepee, stopping abruptly when his mother looked up at him with a warm smile. One he did not return and may never see again...

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke with a start nearly startling Klaus as his eyes snapped over to her sweaty and pale face. He was nearly to his destination and it would be dark soon; he didn't expect her to wake up till at least tomorrow, but at least she was awake. Well kind of. His eyes took in her glazed over green orbs and frowned, she looked and smelled like fear. Was she dreaming while she was out? She was a witch so he wouldn't put it past her.<p>

"Who is Esther?" She asked in a low voice that if he didn't have super hearing he probably wouldn't have heard her. "Was she your mother? And Mikael...who...your father?" No. Not his father. He told Klaus not to call him that. At the mention of Esther and Mikael she saw Klaus visibly tense. "I saw, Klaus...I saw you..."

"Choose your wording wisely, Bonnie, I am not in the mood to be gentle with you after what happened earlier." The Original bit out with a sharp warning to his voice. He trained his eyes on the road before him but he felt her gaze on him, he smelled her trepidation. She saw something and right now it was the last thing he wanted her to see. "How's your head, love? She took a big chunk of you. I had to pour nearly a gallon of my blood down your throat..."

She wasn't stupid. "Stop dodging the question, Klaus! _Niklaus_!" His foot slammed on the brakes so quick she nearly had time to react - her body shot forward and almost went through the window but his tight grip pulled her back. "Ugh!" She winced as her back hit the seat and her face met his. "You can't intimidate me into dropping this." She said after awhile. Klaus remained looking at her with that dangerous glint in his eyes, his mouth tight and thin, his expression begging for her to disobey him. "I _saw_ you _kill_ your mother." she whispered.

Bonnie expected rage. She expected yelling and screaming and her neck being snapped but what she didn't expect was Klaus to laugh at her - right in her face. How was this funny? She had his blood in her and she saw him before he went on his little killing sprees. There was nothing funny about all of this; she found it really fucked up to be honest.

"Oh sweet Bennett," He said, finally releasing her arm. "I did what you've always wanted to do." She frowned at that and glared at his smug face. "Maybe you saw it because that's the part of my life that you understand...the part you dreamed about doing." He leaned forward to invade her space and reach out to caress her cheek, almost lovingly. "When Elena uses your delicious power to save her bland behind, when your friends only run to you when they need something then toss you out like trash, when you aren't even a person to them but a pet witch..."

"Shut up!" She snapped; smacking his hand away from her face as she tried to get out the car - but he was quicker. Soon she was pinned up against the side of his automobile with his body pressed hard against hers, trapping her. "Let. Me. Go. I _hate_ you!" Bonnie spat venomously and for the first time since her leaving with him she realized that she was lying. She didn't hate Klaus Mikaelson and the reason she didn't was because for the first time in her life he knew what she was feeling and that darkness scared her. But he wasn't judging her - probably because he knew exactly how it felt to be the outcast. Not having anyone to run to or any shoulders to cry on because they were suppose to be everyone's heroes only to end up being everyone's biggest disappointments.

"Sweet delusional Bonnie," He breathed into her ear and he pressed his body even more into hers causing her to gasp. Whether it was from pleasure or pain, he wasn't sure. "I know what it's liked to be hated. I see hate thrown my way every day for centuries but what I see in your beautiful eyes is not hate. You want to hate me _so_ bad don't you, love?"

Bonnie didn't want to answer him at all. The last thing she wanted was giving him the satisfaction of him being right and right now she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Cry over her Grams, Abby, her father, even her friends back in Mystic Falls because if they knew her thoughts - her true thoughts - they'd look at her in disgust and disappointment. She was just so tired of it all. Why did she have to be a witch?

"I want to go home." She whimpered, silent tears spilling down her eyes and onto both hers and his cheeks because he was so damn close. "I want to go back...I...take me home."

He tsked before turning his head to press a soft kiss on her cheek, "Sorry, love, but we're just getting started. Think of this as the start of our beautiful partnership now that you've come to realize _your_ desires." Klaus stepped back but only so he could gaze into her watery eyes, "There will never be any judgment with me, love. I know exactly how it feels to be unloved...unwanted..."

"I am not either of those!" Bonnie cried out, finding her voice once again.

He quirked a brow then smirked, "You are right...because I _want_ and _love_ you. We make the perfect pair, Bonnie, and I tend to be with you forever."

* * *

><p>Damon stared at the fireplace with a wary look, wondering when was the last time he fed or at least went outside. A couple of days ago they all decided that Katherine would track down Klaus and Bonnie and bring her back - well Stefan didn't know about the plan but Damon was getting a bad feeling about his brother. Katherine left yesterday which mean she should be back by now with Bonnie, she even took some other vamp boy toys so it shouldn't have been that hard...unless Klaus caught her. And that's what Damon was thinking happened and it was taking everything in him to not lose it. If Katherine was caught then she was dead - that he didn't care about - but that meant Bonnie would not be coming back to him anytime soon.<p>

The front door opened and Stefan made his way into the boardinghouse, stopping when he spotted his brother's figure in the dark sitting room. His eyes scanned Damon's body which was beginning to look thin and sickly. "Damon?" Stefan asked, his brows furrowing in concern. "Are you ok? Why are you in the dark? When's the last time you fed?" He walked towards him and noticed that there were various bottles and broken glasses scattered on the carpet. "All over our expensive rug?" He said in distaste.

Light eyes finally looked over in Stefan's direction and for the first time he noticed that there was something seriously wrong with his brother. Stefan usually had this aura of light and heroism around him; something Damon always hated, but right now he saw something in his eyes...something screaming at him that Stefan was not Stefan. "What happened to you?" Damon asked, his throat sounding a little dry since he hasn't drank in what seemed like forever. "You're still the Ripper aren't you?"

At first Stefan gave him an incredulous look before breaking out into laughter. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed, "It's about time you noticed, Damon, I swear your mind has been so preoccupied lately. This whole 'good guy' act wasn't going to last long...I nearly cracked." Damon's face turned from realization to anger and Stefan could tell he was about to pounce, but the younger Salvatore was quicker. He soon had Damon up against the wall with his arm twisted and broken behind his back. "Now, Damon, I wouldn't be so quick to think I'm going to let you toss me around anymore. Because I am not. I'm stronger than you now." He chuckled at his brother's struggling. "Klaus showed me the light and he's going to show Bonnie the light...in more ways than one." Damon shuddered in disgust. "Now be a good boy and tell everyone to back off."

"What...about...Elena?" Damon asked through gritted teeth as he tried to stare at his brother, "What is she gonna think, huh? Her boyfriend being a psycho?" Stefan released him causing Damon to gasp in pain as his arm began to heal. "Elena is better off without me." He replied, his voice sounding like the Stefan that loved and would do anything for Elena Gilbert. "She's safe now."

Before Damon could respond, Stefan was gone. He released a frustrated growl and punched a huge whole into the floor. This was not good at all. Not only did Klaus have his Bonnie - no because that wasn't horrible enough - he had his brother too. The two people who meant something to Damon in this miserable world was now with a psycho hybrid and he was brainwashing them. He had to get them back or die trying...but first he had to let the others know what was going on.


End file.
